Sweet Strawberry
by Ongakueclipse
Summary: I couldn't decide a title for my fan fic so I just used the first chapters title for now. This fic follows the events after Hueco Mundo, more specifically the lives of Ichigo and Orhime. I still have to place the fic in grammical order, paragraphs and suc
1. Sweet Strawberry

Waking up abruptly from a dream was shocking. He imagined it might have felt like being born. Coming into this harsh world, naked and cold. His dreams were his haven. They were warm, delightful and everything that Soul Society wasn't, at least for the moment. He was sick and injured. Groaning he kept his eyes closed. The warmth of the sun felt hot on his face. It wasn't pleasant. Quick moments later something had blocked the sun's rays; curiously he wanted to know what. Opening his eyes cautiously he examined the orange glow of the room. The scent's filling the room were therapeutic and certainly designed that way. He soon saw the small silhouette of a close friend."

Inoue" he said embarrassed. By now he should have known that she was there for his every need. So much in fact that she would know everything that was bothering him. She was in tune with Ichigo to the very last nerve, that's what he told himself of their phenomenon anyways.

"Kurosaki-kun, you're finally awake" she smiled warmly placing a damp and cold cloth over his head. For a small instant her fingers slightly brushed across his skin. He could feel the amount of care she placed into her actions. There was something maternal in the way she moved and tended to him. He was eternally grateful.

"How long have I been out"he asked struggling to swallow the phlegm lodged in his throat. Inoue quickly placed a teacup to his lips and instructed him to swallow. The liquid was bitter, but he knew she would put up a fuss if he didn't comply.

"About three days" she replied, lighting up some incense at his feet. She let it burn for a bit and then quickly smoldered the smoke. Too much would be intoxicating for him, but just enough was soothing.

"And the others?" Ichigo continued, wondering about his comrades.

"Well Sado-kun and Ishida-kun were well enough to return home. Rukia-san is attending meetings, but not officially back and Renji has been walking around, but he's still too weak to do anything more" she said absently taking the cloth from his forehead. She placed it back in the cool water and stirred. It didn't take a genius for Ichigo to know that there was something wrong with him. He had been attacked by Aizen in Heuco Mundo and he was willing to bet that there was something in the dagger he stabbed him with. Otherwise Ichigo would be the first to be up and at it. As Inoue was about to place the cloth back on his forehead; Ichigo grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"Inoue, there's something wrong. I'm sick and you know it right?" he said seriously.There was silence in the room, not even the birds chirping outside had any effect.

Inoue remained silent for some time. She was gathering words for him, the best she knew. "Kurosaki-kun, there is no doubt in my mind that there is something wrong, but wrongs can always be righted" she smiled. "And I promise you that I will do everything to make sure that happens. I won't give up" she continued whole-heartedly. As much as he tried not to hope for the best, he couldn't help but be moved by her words. The gentle determination she displayed in her character, it was hard to discredit her speech. In that moment, when his eyes finally adjusted to the room he found Inoue to be beautiful. He saw her then, not like ever before. Her auburn hair fell perfectly around her face, the soft glow in her gray eyes. She was truly a goddess and he cherished her even more.

"Arigato Inoue" he replied.

* * *

That afternoon was a quiet one. She sat outside his room folding fresh laundry and looking at the items Isane suitably brought over. The fourth vice captain was curious about their spiky haired friend but wouldn't over step her boundaries where Inoue was concerned. As she fingered some of the things in the basket she noticed there were things for Inoue as well. A small package meticulously put together included bath oils and other certain remedies for relieving stress. These few items were custom made and most likely made by the gentle hands of Unohana. Inoue smiled then, to think that her first impressions of Soul Society were unpleasant and unfavorable.

The people that existed here were much like the people from home. There were kind and warm, only thinking about the needs of others mismatched together with stubborn, witty and cruel citizens woven together to make a functioning society, most of the time. Inoue ignored the good bad and ugly for the moment and held the package close to her heart. She wondered how such atrocious things could ever take place, why had evil been allowed to be the under current in every living thing, even herself. She thought about it more while looking up at the climax of the sun. Was evil so necessary a thing to be had. Did it define what it meant to be human? Her troubling thoughts faded away when she sensed the stirring wake of her friend.

Love would always be there.

* * *

It would be one of his better days. He was sitting just outside his room looking at the beautifully mastered courtyard. Sakura trees growing together on the far right of the grounds, somehow they reminded him of an eternal family growing proudly in a fortress of protection. There was a small man- made brook overflowing with pure mountain water nourishing the greenery of the Kuchiki garden, sometimes late at night Ichigo would listen for the bubbling waters and if he was lucky enough in the morning he would hear the fluttering, chirping birds take their bath in the pond. He told himself that one day he would make his way outside his room and watch them play happily in the clear waters. It was goals like these that kept him sane in his present condition. He loathed the fact that he couldn't do anything and that he was helpless against the sickness. He loathed Aizen even more for placing such a destiny on him.

He was propped up by a hill of pillows, his legs sprawled out in front of him, muscles burning fresh from an exercise with Inoue. Apparently lying in bed long enough would cause him damage, something about an unsightly mess called bed sores plus the fact that his body was underworked. How could doing nothing be dangerous he thought frowning.I noue was off somewhere in the mansion getting them an early supper. So he had some time to himself for once, not that being with Inoue was a nuisance. He just felt guilty for being a burden to her; although he mused she would never admit it. Sometimes he wished Unohana or Isane would take over, but never voiced this desire because he was afraid it might hurt Inoue's feelings.

He was lost in thought when he felt a familiar reiatsu approaching. Looking up he saw the built figure settle down beside him.The man sat crossed-legged and with his hands resting on his knees, he waited for him to say something.

"Yo?" Ichigo replied to his silence. He examined the shinigami thoroughly wondering if he had something to report or if he was just bullshitting him with his silent arrival. "What the fuck Renji" Ichigo growled becoming annoyed at the red-head.

"Just came to check on ya" Renji said maintaining his posture. His eyes narrowed a bit, eyebrows furrowed, their annoyance matching each other.

"Well?" Ichigo replied as though trying to swat a fly. He was sure that the asshole wasn't here to see if he was okay. There had to be something more.

"Well, get better baka!" he yelled breaking the serenity. "You're better than this Ichigo, stop pouting, get over it and get back on your feet. No ones feeling sorry for you ya know" Renji voice dying to a low tone. "Besides we're launching an offensive on Aizen soon" Renji added on a more serious note.

"What? Already?" Ichigo said ignoring all that Renji had said. He was surprised that already they had plans to go after Aizen. Then Ichigo realized that this would be the first time the 13 Gotei would attack Aizen full on. His previous mission was to save Inoue, not confront the Arrancar. Even with Kenpachi and the others showing up in Hueco Mundo it wasn't an assault. Simply a retrieval mission. Ichigo sighed remembering what Renji had just said to him."I'm not choosing to be like this" he looked away from the vice-captain.

"You're not fighting it either" Renji replied coolly getting up. Before Ichigo could argue his side Inoue walked in with a tray full of food.

"Renji-san" she said taken back by his visit.

"I was just leaving" Renji said before anything more could be added. With that he quickly left, his reiatsu faded behind him.

Inoue was going to ask what that was about, but after seeing the pissed off expression on Ichigo she decided to keep her silence.She sat down beside him placing the tray beside him. "Eat up" she smiled looking at the food and deciding what she wanted to dig into first.

Ichigo just sat there looking at the butterflies playing in the garden. He wondered if he was trying hard enough to get better. He remembered his mother and a specific conversation they shared together. He was sick, in bed and being tended to by his mother much like Inoue was doing now. He remembered the warm touch of her skin, the smell of her perfume. The remarkable way in which she kept Isshin at bay from his daily attacks. He had been away from school for days and suspected that his mother wasn't happy about it, although she never said anything. She came into his room one morning and helped him out of his sweaty clothes. After he was comfortable in his bed she offered him breakfast. While he was eating she told him that half of being sick was in his mind .That's all she said that morning but for some reason he remembered it clearly in the years to come. Suddenly the fragrance of tasty fruit was near his nose. He looked down and noticed Inoue holding a strawberry by its foliage. She pushed it close to his lips and grinned at him. "Hmph" Ichigo protested but opened his mouth obediently and let the strawberry enter. He bit down and lets its sweet juices penetrate his tongue. "Mmm" he closed his eyes satisfied and finished the rest the strawberry not bothering to note the joke Inoue had just fed him. It was sweet.

* * *

Hot, sticky and just plain uncomfortable. He wrestled with the blankets trying desperately to get them off. "It's too hot" he yelled impatiently. The more he moved the worse he felt. Pin needles all over his body, unbearable heat covering his skin, his head throbbing after every heartbeat. The need to throw up, but nothing to throw up. For a moment he thought he was crying and then he got a hold of himself. He wouldn't let Aizen get the best of him. He wouldn't surrender. He remained still the blankets half off his body. His one foot was naked and refreshed by the draft flowing along the floor.

"Kurosaki-kun" she said running into the room. "I'm so sorry I was speaking with Unohana when I heard you." she said huffing and falling to his side. She looked disappointed and quickly began preparing for his needs.

"It's alright. I'm fine" he said assuring her that everything was okay. "I just panicked when I couldn't get this stupid blanket off me" he mumbled trying to look down at his one uncovered foot.

"Oh" she cracked a small smile. "Let me help you with that." she said taking the rest of the blanket off him, she moved to the panels and opened them slightly to let the cool spring air in. "You must be parched" she said filling up a cup of water.

Ichigo was glad it wasn't the awful tea concoction he was used to, but could never get over. He gratefully received the water and laid his heavy head back into his pillow. Just then Unohana walked in quietly, she knelt down beside Inoue and Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-san, how are you feeling?"

"Like an enormous pileof shit, producing an odd growth and sporting flies and mag-"

"That bad" she cuthim off. "I'm sorry to hear that" she continued. She looked at Inoue and the two exchanged some looks that Ichigo could only interpret as bad.

"So how am I looking doc?" he piped in cheerfully.

"Kurosaki-san, there hasn't been any new developments. The tests we performed from your blood proved inconclusive, but we are still trying. I have a team of dedicated 4th squad shinigamis working on your case, as well as myself." she said trying her best to soften the bad news.

"So it's basically hopeless at this point" he sighed.

"Ichigo it's not hopeless" Inoue said rather sharply. She even called him by his first name to get her point across. "Everything will be fine, just you see" her old warmth returning. Ichigo looked at her for a long moment; he was suprised by her sudden change in tone. He had not heard Inoue like this before and for some reason his butterflies had butterflies when she put him in his spot. He was proud of the woman she was becoming. He nodded in return and turned his head to the courtyard, his eyes were heavy.

"I think it's time Ichigo got some rest" Inoue turned to Unohana. The fourth captain was already to her feet, she bowed and left immediately. "Arigato" Inoues voice trailed off as she saw Unohana out.

Moments later she returned and closed the panels a little bit, enough to let the air flow freely. Tonight she would stay by Ichigo's side until he got the shivers, which she knew he would. She dimmed the lights in the room and sat at his side. She began to prepare tomorrows bandages, but Ichigo reached over to touch her hand.

"Inoue" his voice was scratchy. "Thank you for everything" he said finding her eyes in what light there was. Inoue only smiled and touched his hand in return. She was glad that he wasn't conscious enough to feel the strong pulse of her pounding heart in her hands. After a few minutes Ichigo was soundly asleep.


	2. The Decline

It had been two days since Renji had visited him and barely a day since Unohana came to check on him. It seemed that their news had caused Ichigo a decline. He coughed violently and hacked up half a lung in the process. There were blood rags in a messy pile by his feet that Inoue couldn't dispose of because Ichigo constantly needed her care. It was late in the night so the servants were all asleep, she wouldn't dare disturb anyone, she was too thoughtful a person. She patiently, lovingly held a cloth over his mouth as he spit up more blood. _So much blood, where does it all come from_ Inoue thought worried that he had lost too much blood. She also couldn't run to get him something to eat because if she wasn't there Ichigo may as well drown in his own blood. She felt so helpless and wondered how Ichigo must feel.

Finally after what seemed like days Ichigo's coughing subdued. He seemed to be alright for now but Inoue was poised and ready for another coughing fit. She moved closer to look into his eyes; he was in a daze, from all the pain Inoue imagined. "Kurosaki-kun" she called out to him. For a few moments there was no response, but he eventually came to his senses. Inoue relieved searched in her pack for the herbal remedy designed to coat throats and dislodge any materials. That's what Isane told her anyways. She mixed with water as instructed and helped Ichigo drink the bitter concoction. She wished the tools necessary for preparing tea were with her, but she had placed them in the adjacent room to avoid clutter, maintaining ambience was essential for Ichigo's health. She finished giving him the medicine and sat there quietly watching Ichigo as he caught his breath. When she felt it was safe enough to leave his side she got up and cleaned up the bloody mess around them. She placed the room in proper order and sat down behind him. "Is there anything I can do for you?" Inoue asked softly holding his hand. For awhile Ichigo didn't say anything just looked up into space, when he turned his head to look at her Inoue was shocked by his appearance. For the first time she was able to see the seriousness of his condition. It was eating away at him, trying desperately to snuff out the light of his enormous soul. Inoue wanted to cry then but she held back her tears and silently waited for him to answer.

"Just keep doing that" he finally replied, his brown eyes never leaving hers. Inoue at first wasn't aware of what he was talking about when she noticed that she was absently stroking his hand. She smiled and acknowledged his request. A few minutes passed between them, their eyes still in contact, when she felt him shudder. Inoue was suddenly angry, she watched him hopelessly as he coughed uncontrollably, and she winced to see him hurt. This time Ichigo threw up his insides, all over himself and his bed. Amazed at how much was in his stomach and lungs, Inoue grabbed a bowl and lifted his head to the side so he could get rid of whatever was left. After he was finished she got a few towels and began to carefully clean his face. Ichigo could do nothing but lay there; he hadn't the strength to lift any of his limbs. He began to cough more and Inoue cried out in fear as she continued to tend to him. More liquids poured out from inside and Inoue thought that he would die if he kept on like this.

Just then an angel answered her prayers as Isane pulled back the panels and came rushing in. She quickly pulled a kit and swiftly put together some items. Within seconds she had jabbed a small needle of medicine into his arm. A short incantation later Ichigo had stopped coughing. He was still awake, but barely there. Inoue sighed in relief and looked at Isane with thanks.

"He'll need a bath" Inoue said picking up some fresh towels. Isane nodded and knew what to do. Shevgently picked the substitute shinigami and a shunpo later she was with Ichigo in the bath house. A minute later Orihime walked in and was at his side again.

"I'll take care of his room and alert Unohana right away" Isane said, but before she could shunpo away,Ichigo spoke up.

"No I'm okay, you don't have to alert Unohana of anything". His voice was croaky and exhausted.

"But Ichigo, it would best if Unohana knew the extent of what you went through just now." Inoue protested.

"Yes, then she can have some medicine prepared for such circumstances" Isane added.

"Alright" Ichigo succumbed. "But wait to till day-break" he asked.

Isane nodded her head again and disappeared. Inoue smiled and made sure Ichigo was comfortable before she fixed him a bath. She did her best to suppress her growing apprehension. Usually Inoue did not need to give him a bath because he could manage it on his own; she would always be sitting outside the bath house in case anything happened to him. Once she was finished fixing the bath she moved over to him and began carefully removing his soiled clothing, which wasn't much, he only wore a loose fitting white robe. Her eyes never once bothered to glance at the direction of her nether region, not even her peripherals caught any site. She covered him with a towel told Ichigo to look away, he obediently listened and Inoue undressed until she was only in her bra and underwear. She entered the bath and did her best to lower Ichigo in the bath with her. She held onto him lightly and washed away anything that still clung to his form. She ran her fingers through his brightly colored hair getting his mane wet. Ichigo let out a groan of bliss when she did this. Nothing had ever felt so wonderful. In this intimate moment between them Ichigo knew then that there was nothing to hide from Inoue, not ever. He also realized that he loved her, these past few weeks unveiled a startling truth. Inoue would always be there for him, to the very end. He saw a different kind of kindness that no one had seen before. Their long discussions and never ending silences drew him closer to her. The love he felt for her was pure, not tainted by lust, so hard to come by. He smiled to himself, thankful to be in her embrace. He could think of no better person to look after his needs in this time in his life.

When Inoue was pleased that he was clean she leaned back into the large tub and let his head rest on her chest, which to Ichigo felt like an ultra-soft pillow. He ignored the fact that he was resting on her large breasts. The entire time they said nothing to each other and after half an hour Isane returned.

"I'll need some help" Inoue said to the vice-captain. Isane quickly stepped over to the side of the tub and grabbed Ichigo from under the arms and pulled him out. At this time in his sickness Ichigo no longer cared if these two women saw him naked. He probably wouldn't have cared if Renji was in Isane's place

When he was out Inoue quickly covered him and got out of the tub soon after while he looked away. Inoue had intelligently placed a bathrobe where Ichigo lay, she dried what she could off and helped him place his arms in the sleeves. Isane then proceeded to pick Ichigo up and take him back to his room,noue quickly followed.

When Inoue entered the room she was pleasantly amazed at the order of the room. The bed sheets had been changed, the mess was gone, no traces whatsoever and her tools were all placed in accessible places. There were even new supplies mixed together with the old. Tea brewed not too far from Ichigo's bed. He was comfortably tucked in and waiting for Inoue to sit beside him.

"Are you alright now" she said getting comfortable in her usual spot.

"Yup" he said cheerfully trying his best to comfort Inoue's worries. Isane handed Inoue a small cup of tea, while they exchanged a look. Ichigo lifted his head and let Inoue feed him the liquids. This time it didn't taste so bad. When he was finished Isane stood up and headed towards the doors.

"I will report this to Unohana at day break" she said keeping her promise to Ichigo. With that said she disappeared into the dying night. Ichigo looked at Inoue and wondered for a moment what she was\ thinking about. Inoue got up and grabbed an extra blanket. She turned the lights out but did not bother to close the panels, she let the cool breeze flow and the moonlight reign freely. She sat down beside him placing the blanket around her frame. After a few moments Ichigo asked the most peculiar question sending waves of embarrassment through Inoue's body.

"Lay down with me?" his voice was quiet and barely audible. Isane had drugged him with sleeping pills and Inoue knew about it. Slowly Inoue moved into a comfortable position beside him. "Inoue can you do that thing you did in the bath" he words were slightly slurred. Inoue only smiled and lifted her hand to reach his mop of hair. She gently ran her fingers through his hair, not too long after they were both asleep.

* * *

Even though his health wasn't any better than the night before he wanted to go outside. When Isane and Unohana came earlier that day he had asked for Isane to take him to the garden. She agreed and set up a little spot for him by the cherry trees, so that when high noon came that he would shaded by the blossoms. Ichigo had to marvel at these healing women, they knew how to exactly take care of the sick down to the very last detail. Instead of Inoue joining him in the garden another good friend of his came to supervise him. Her small figure sat perched on a rock not too far away. Rukia was in deep thought and clearly troubled. 

"You know I'm right here" Ichigo raised his voice as much as he could. Sensing the strain in his voice she jumped from the rock and landed right beside him on the blanket.

"I'm sorry Ichigo. I didn't want to disturb your lovely afternoon" she said looking up at the sky.

"A change in company is always welcome" he reassured her. "Not that Inoue's is bad" he added.

"Of course" she replied still looking up at the sky, she seemed like she was off somewhere else, her eyes distant.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked curiously.

"I'm going after Aizen" Rukia said honestly.

"Ya I know, Renji filled me in on it. I hope I get better within this month" he gritted his teeth together.

"No, not in a month, right away" she said looking at Ichigo.

"What?" Ichigo questioned. What could she possibly mean.

"I'm going to get you the antidote. The palace in Hueco Mundo has been vacated and I'm going there to see if I can find anything, if not then I'll just have to find Aizen and steal it from him" Rukia said with her iron-will.

"Rukia no!" Ichigo raised his voice loudly, enough for him to damage his throat. "Don't be silly" he said.

"I won't be going alone. Renji has agreed to come with me, we're leaving tonight" she said. Ichigo wasbaffled. Rukia meant to go, and by the sounds of it there was nothing he could do to stop her. He knewbetter than to argue with her. He grabbed her hand and forced her to look at him.

"You be careful then Rukia, don't go risking yourself for me again" Ichigo demanded.

"I'll be safe" she half lied, she knew it was a dangerous mission and that if trouble came knocking thatshe would answer fiercely.

"Okay" Ichigo said laying his head back down but still holding her hand firmly.

* * *

Inoue hated to be away from him this long, but she was assured by Unohana that Isane was with him. After they had spoken Inoue went to the kitchen for some lunch. They had it already prepared and offered to deliver the food to them, but Inoue insisted that she take the tray herself. Grabbing the pack of new supplies from Unohana she made her way to Ichigo's bedroom. Finding the room vacant she let the pack slip onto the ground and peered outside. Her eyes found them by the Sakura trees and her heart sank in her chest when she noticed Ichigo holding Rukias hand. 

Quickly she retreated into the room nearly dropping the tray in the process. She regained hercomposure and fought the tears welling up. Why did she feel this way? The darkness in her heart forced its way out, filling her mind. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs and announce to the world the displeasure of what she had just witnessed, but even more she wanted to let this feeling of hate overtake her. Rukia. The name rang in her ears. For a moment she wished that they had never met, that way Ichigo wouldn't be in this predicament. Coming to grips with herself she realized the monster in her heart was winning. She took back her wish and offered up a quiet apology, to herself, Ichigo and Rukia. She fixed herself up and walked outside heading towards the duo. She placed the tray down and smiled.

"Rukia-san stay for lunch" Inoue chirped.

"Oh thank you Inoue, but I must get to my duties" she looked at Ichigo briefly and got up. "I must speak with my brother" she said bowing and taking her leave. Inoue bowed her head in return and watched Rukia leave, she no longer felt those feelings anymore. She looked at Ichigo and smiled. He tried to smile back but was unable to because of his thoughts on what Rukia had just told him.

"Is anything bothering you Kurosaki-kun" she asked taking the small pack at his side to make sure everything necessary was in there.

"No I'm fine Inoue" he said. "What's for lunch" he said trying to ignore his thoughts.

* * *

It was the worst day of his life, next to the death of his mother. A few days ago he had caught the common cold, but mixed with his current state it could become very dire. His temperature sky rocketed and the howling wind and rain did nothing to help the situation. Unohana had already prepared in case this would happen, Inoue was already well prepared. Minutes ago she had injected him with some mild pain killers because his wound was eating away at him. He didn't want to look as Inoue had to remove the gauze from his wound. She was prepared to clean it because it oozed more often than before. A cloud of rotting flesh reached his nostrils which Ichigo gasped on. He turned away and waited for Inoue to finish it, but the scent was too powerful for him. The incense had no effect and Ichigo began to choke on his own fluids. His body went into a state of shock, for a moment it seemed he passed out while his body still thrashed trying to breath. 

_In that small moment he drifted away to a dark place, it was cold and barren, but he soon caught a __glimpse of glowing light heading towards him. Ichigo thought that he had died, but was soon assured he __was very much alive when the familiar aura of his mother descended upon him. _

_"Kazaa" he said looking up from the ground. The woman held out her hand for her son to grab, he __hesitantly reached up for her hand, but when she did she pulled him into her warmth. He was a small boy __again, safe and secure in her arms. She held him for some time whispering a lullaby into his ears. "It's __time for you to go back now my sweet boy" she said looking at her son. _

_"Let me stay with you" he whined. _

When he came to the pain in his chest was still there. He managed to get some air but not enough before he went back into his raging fit. His body shook, his reiatsu leaking everywhere. Was this the end? He thought trying to fight the pain. Inoue didn't know what to do, she panicked. She remembered what Unohana had told her before on one of their discussions, because Unohana had encountered a similar illness she thought that this may happen, so she supplied Inoue with the proper instruments, then told the rookie what to do with each tool. Fumbling for her pack she pulled out the case and took out a particular tool. It looked like a very long needle, it was thin on at the bottom, while a thicker cylinder surrounded the needle. She concentrated her own reiatsu into the object and hesitated at what she was supposed to do next. Tears burst out her eyes, she didn't know what to do. He was dying right in front of her and she lacked the strength to do what was needed. She felt the tool taken from her grip and saw the determination in his cold eyes. The man was clad only in his night wear and looked different without the pallets in his hair, his raven locks falling perfectly around his face. 

Byakuya concentrated his reiatsu and swiftly stabbed the object into Ichigo's chest penetrating his lung. Ichigo let out a loud scream that surely woke the entire household. Inoue pulled out another one of the same object and Byakuya repeated the process. Ichigo arched his back in pain and finally the thrashing subsided. Inoue bowed her head in thanks to the lord of the house and went about her duties. She removed the needles which were no full of Ichigo's lung liquids. Then she got out another object that was intended to be placed in his mouth. It removed anything stuck in his throat, releasing the outer shell of the contraption she placed the inner workings on the mat beside her. The shell served as a temporary respirator, it kept his passage clear and providing him with air. Ichigo settled into a deep sleep. Byakuya got up looked at Inoue.

"I will call for a squad to move him into Unohana's care" he said disappearing.

At first Inoue was hurt, because she felt like she wasn't capable of being Ichigo's caretaker. She looked at him and began to run her fingers through his hair. "Oh Ichigo" she sighed bowing her head in defeat. The sickness almost won tonight and would have if Byakuya wasn't there. She cried all by herself for a while until she heard the approaching steps of afourth squad. She wiped her tears away quickly and began preparing for Ichigo's move.

* * *

The room was naked, white and sterile. Almost too sterile, she didn't like it at all. In the hours that Ichigo slept she ran some errands. She went back to the Kuchiki residence and gathered some of his things, which weren't a lot. She even went as far as to ask Byakuya if she could take some flowers from the garden, without a word he just nodded and sent her on her way. Then she scolded herself for not returning home to get some of Ichigo's things and there was no way she could do it now. She wondered if it was possible at all to get someone to crossover, but she was too shy to ask. Then she realized that Ichigo's family hadn't been informed of his situation. Early in his sickness Ichigo had asked that his family stay out of this. They had complied, but Inoue wondered if now was an appropriate time to finally tell them. Perhaps some comfort direct from home would help Ichigo get better. While in the halls of the 4's squad compound she ran into Hanatarou. 

"Oh Hanatorou" she exclaimed disregarding the fact that she had just bumped into him.

"Orihime-san" he smiled bowing. "How are you?" he asked.

"Oh I'm fine" she replied. For now she was fine, but the strain on her emotions was wearing her down and Hanatoro could tell just by her appearance.

"How is Ichigo?" he asked, his voice softer than before. Inoue didn't know how to respond to him. After last night she didn't even know how Ichigo was or was going to be.

"He's managing" she gave the best response. Before he could say anything more Inoue spoke up again.

"Hey Hanatorou, could you do me a favour?" she asked kindly.

"Umm I can do my best" he said confused, wondering just what she was going to ask him.

"If you ever get the chance to go to Karakura town, do you think you could get some of Ichigo's things and possibly let Urahara know about what's going with Ichigo" she finished.

Hanatorou thought about the extent of the favour and concluded that it was something he was capable of doing. "Oh yes for sure Orihime. In fact I'm sure my captain will gladly send me to Karakura town immediately" he said remembering a report about that specific location. Apparently they were running low on supplies and needed to restock. Of course the report was just a way for that idiot Momohara to get remedies for the common cold. "I will speak with Unohana as soon as I'm done here" he said lifting a case of medicine so that Inoue could see.

"Arigato Hanatorou san" she said bowing and taking her leave. She gripped the bunch of flowers in her hand and wondered if Ichigo had woken up.

* * *

Returning to consciousness felt much the same as before, awful. His dreams were painfully cruel to him, teasing him with prospects of excellent health and peaceful shiny days. His eyes hurt, but there was little light in the room. Already he was aware that he was no longer at the Kuchiki mansion, the scents lingering in the room told him so. One thing for certain, Inoue was still with him. He sighed in relief when he felt her reiatsu. She was near him, he moved his hand and brushed along something warm. 

"Ichigo!" she said startled blushing at where his hand was. His hand lay beside her thigh, his fingers lightly grazing her leg. "How do you feel" she said moving from his touch and facing him, she was still sitting on the bed. For some reason Ichigo felt compelled to keep in contact with her. This place felt inhuman and after what happened last night he wanted all his senses to know that he was still alive. He moved his hand to rest on her knee.

"I feel groggy" he let out a deep breath.

Inoue was a bit uncomfortable with the position of his hand. It made her heart soar, butterflies filled her tummy and shivers pulsed down her back. "That must be the painkillers" she struggled to say.

"Oh ya, they work wonders, but nothing like having you around" he smiled tickling her leg. Inoue let out a giggling scream, her body squirming closer to him. Her cheeks were red because of what he had just said, but was thankful that her hair was blocking her face. Suddenly Ichigo sat up while his hands moved to her waist.

"Ichigo, you shouldn't move too much" she managed to get out trying to look at him seriously while resisting the urge to laugh, it was like he knew just how to touch her and where.

"I feel fine" he said lying. In fact his muscles over exerted himself just to sit up, but he needed to exercise. He stopped tickling her and looked deeply into her eyes. He reached up and pulled away some strands from her face, his fingers tracing her jawline.

To Inoue they were dangerously close, but she had no strength to pull away from him. It appeared as though he was getting closer to her face, her eyes met his while her cheeks flushed with pink. Just then Unohana walked in. Inoue quickly pulled away and got up. She moved to the head of his bed she spun a knob so that his bed folded perfectly to his sitting position.

"Ichigo, you're awake and looking well considering what you went through last night" there was a hint of concern in her voice as she sat down beside the bed. She looked so regal, his posture was lady-like, hands laid across her lap while her feet folded to the side underneath her chair.

"Ya I feel much better thanks to Inoue" he said looking at Inoue, he acted as though nothing had just happened, while Inoue could do nothing but think about it. Her embarrassment eminated off her in waves, her heart still racing. She couldn't help but wonder what might have happened if Unohana hadn't disturbed them when she did and she didn't know what to feel afterwords. Was she grateful or upset at the intrusion? Either way Inoue couldn't tell, instead she pushed it to the back of her mind and walked towards the window to arrange the flowers she brought Ichigo.

"Byakuya is the one to thank" Inoue said sadly, remembering what happened last night. She still felt terrible about it, the more she tried not to think about what happened the more the scenario's played in her mind. She saw herself attending his funeral, clouds hovering just overhead and even bigger one of regret towering over her. She saw Ichigo's family, the looks on their faces, the endless tears. What would she have said? It would have been all her fault and she would have lived with it the entirety of her life.

Sensing the distress in Inoue's reiatsu, Unohana spoke up. "When caring for others, it is not always easy. Believe me Inoue-san, I struggled in my younger days" The fourth captain's voice was soothing and Inoue was relieved somehow by her kind words, it never failed to amaze her how easily Unohana had mastered her use of words. She smiled and picked up the flowers placing the vase on the table beside Ichigo.

"Hai" Inoue said sitting back down on the bed. Only this time she sat at the feet of his bed far from Ichigo's reach.

After that matter was settled, which Ichigo was oblivious to, since he wasn't fully awake when Byakuya stabbed him with those ridiculousy large needles, Unohana got right to buiness. "I'll will be keeping you here until you are over your cold. Since you body is overheating trying to kill the infiltrators, your sickness has reacted badly to it." Unohana explained.

"It's almost like Aizen designed it that way" Ichigo grumbled.

"I'm not so sure that Aizen was the one who created this illness" Unohana corrected Ichigo, for a few seconds she appeared in deep thought trying to untangle the truth of it.

"Then who?" Inoue asked.

"That is still unknown, but there are several leads" Unohana replied. Ichigo had to keep his concern unspoken. He thought about Rukia and Renji, their mission. He wondered if they were aware of this information and these leads. Again Unohana suprised them.

"Rukia is aware of these details. She came to my office a few days asking about you and I told her about what we had discovered. I think she secretly read the reports after I left my office" Unohana folded her hands neatly on her lap. Of course Unohana had wanted it to happen that way, the healer purposely left the reports out in the open for Rukia to see. She knew that their mission wouldn't be approved and that Rukia would go by herself without any need of it. The only thing that concered Unohana was the danger involved, but she wouldn't send any shinigami on a death mission if she herself had properly assessed the situation.

_So that's why she left _Ichigo thought. He sighed and hoped for Rukia's safe return.

"Anyways I wanted to check on you and let you know what will be going on for the next few days. You will have some more extensive tests taken, new meds administered and with luck you can return to the Kuchiki residence. Byakuya has agreed to let you return, since I can already tell you don't like it here" she smiled. "But this time I will post an experienced 4th sqaud member at the estate just in case" she said looking at Inoue with sympathy.

"and Inoue?" Ichigo asked worried.

"Inoue will still be looking after your needs here and back at the estate" Unohana reassured him. Ichigo let out a sigh of relief looking at Inoue. "You are doing very well Inoue-sam, I am impressed with you ability to learn so quickly" Unohana finished getting up. "Now I have other patients to attend to. Your first meds will arrive shortly" she said heading for the room.

"Arigato" Ichigo and Inoue said in unison breaking out in laughter afterwords. When they were completely alone they looked at eachother in silence. The rest of the afternoon passed in this manner before they laughed again. Not even the rainclouds outside could disturb their peace, the wild thunderclaps spelling out certain doom.


	3. Deathpangs

If there were two things that Inoue felt guilty for, it was the night of her inability to help Ichigo from death and the wound that failed to heal and spread malice throughout his body. When they had first returned from Heuco Mundo Inoue had tried her best to reject the stab wound, but to no avail. She tried again for three nights after, but every time it seemed the wound would just get worst. She gave up the night he cried out incalculable pain.

Now she dressed his wound with upmost care. Every sight of it only reminded her of her failure and the heavy guilt she had for having apart in it. Ichigo was aware of this, he watched her intently as she secured his bandages.

"Inoue, we've been over this many times" he tried his best to comfort her.

"I know, but it still bugs me. I've tried to let it go and I don't think I will until you're well again" she sighed. Ichigo chuckled because he always did the same thing whenever it came to changing his bandages, he tried convincing her that it wasn't her fault and Inoue feeling every bit guilty would give him the same reply, or something like it.

"Ichigo, don't laugh at me" she said looking down as she cleaned up the mess. Ichigo lifted her head with his fingertips.

"I'm sorry, but you're so cute when you get like this" he smiled. Inoue blushed furiously.

"Alright all done" she said trying to change the subject. She got up and disposed of the soiled bandages and returned with a teacup for Ichigo. "This one tastes good I promise" she said placing it in his hands. He trusted her because the scents that filled the room were delicious; caramel and sweet apple, plus Inoue never lied. She was always the first one to tell him the truth about tests and whether or not his medicine tasted bad. Her honesty was admirable.

"So tell me something" Ichigo asked sipping his tea. Inoue looked at him trying to come up with a new story; she was used to this part in their relationship. Sometimes he would just sit there silent enjoying her company the afternoon, other times he couldn't take it and needed something to do. Listening to Inoue was his favourite pastime.

"I'm running out of stories" Inoue laughed.

"It doesn't matter, tell me anything, even draw some ridiculous bunnies for me" he joked thinking about Rukia. A shadow of worry darkened his features. Taking note of this Orihime tried her best to make light of the situation.

"Kurosaki-kun, I'm sure Rukia-san is alright. She's strong and she has Renji-san with her"

"Yea I hope you're right" he said still brooding over it.

"Once upon a time there lived a boy and girl who were the best of friends. Wherever the boy went the girl was sure to be in step behind him, no matter what sorts of trouble he got into. On a dark day the girl was stolen away, never knowing if she would see her friend again. Of course the boy, headstrong as ever went after her. He rescued her, but was injured along the way. He got sick and there was nothing, not even the best doctors could do for him, not even the girl who loved him terribly, but she was determined to stay strong for him until the day he got better. Which eventually he did because he was the strongest guy in the land." Inoue said trying her best to hold in her tears.

Ichigo thought about the story and smiled. "She loved him terribly?" he asked poking her thigh. When he looked up into her eyes he noticed she was crying. Ichigo froze, he didn't know what to do at the moment and he cringed whenever he saw her like this. Without really thinking his hands reached for her waist and gathered her to himself. His face was close to her as he wiped her tears away not looking away from her eyes an instant. "What's wrong Orihime?" he asked softly.

More tears gushed out when he asked her. She was painfully aware of how close she was too him, his hand caressed her back while the other one glided along her face. She wondered how such a solid and strong man could be so gentle to the point of making her melt. She felt safe in his arms, even though there was no present danger. She felt that way when he picked her up in Hueco Mundo. The feeling returned the moment he touched her. Her heart fluttered inside sending waves of eurphoria through her body. This was love. In that moment Inoue was aware of his feelings for her. They were in love. She wasn't dreaming it, or imagining it. Ichigo loved her just as much as she loved him. No words were needed to let her know it. His touch spoke volumes of what he felt for her. "I just thought I had lost you" Inoue hiccupped. "And it feels like I'm still losing you" she cried more. Her body shivered in his embrace.

"I'm not going anywhere Inoue" he said pulling her close to him. Their lips met, sending shockwaves through her body. He was warm, full of life and every bit of it fighting fiercely against the disease. He was soft, heart beating strongly in his chest, not willing to give up on him. He was a man, and he loved all of her. If god ever created anything better go together than man and woman they were a perfect description of it. Two souls under one sky meant for each other, finding one another. It was a love story worth hearing about.

She sank into his arms, crushed firmly against his chest; letting out a sigh she kissed him back. The heat of their bodies mingling with each other caused uproar of bliss. Inoue had the first kiss she always dreamt about. She was grateful then that she had not stolen it away that night before leaving for Heuco Mundo. Her hand was resting above his heart, feeling for the steady rhythm. The last of her hot tears streamed down his face and when he was convinced that she had stopped crying he tore himself away to look at her. Her eyes were red and puffy, but he saw them sparkle. He smiled and rested his head against hers, their noses touching. "I promise you I won't go anywhere without you" he closed his eyes and kissed her again. "Now can we lay down, seemed like that took a lot from me" he chuckled falling back on his pillow. He really was exhausted. He couldn't do much anymore without getting tired quickly these days.

She smiled and laid down beside him on the cramped hospital room. "I'm holding you to that" she said relaxing against him. She felt comfortable, like this was how things were supposed to be. After their faces hurt from smiling they fell asleep wrapped up together.

* * *

He woke up in the middle of the night, his side was burning, his throat dry and torn. He felt like there were invisible weights pressing down on his chest. He couldn't move, it was too painful. A sheet of sweat covered his face and torso.

"Inoue" his voice was gone. He tried again, but not even the slightest sound came from his lips. He looked around the room, but couldn't see anything. The room was dark, the color of night and no matter how long he stared his eyes couldn't adjust. The burning on his side was probably coming from his wound, it grew each minute that passed by until it filled his lungs.

Suddenly white light filled the room; he could see the sky, the sun shining down on him. He saw the figure of someone standing beside him. Ichigo struggled to focus, the figure moved closer until he was beside Ichigo's face. It was Aizen.

"You know, I have more tricks up my sleeves" he said pulling away. Ichigo eyes widened when he caught the view of Inoue in his grasp. She was held up in the air gasping for breath. Aizen pulled out a blade and stabbed her.

* * *

"No!" Ichigo roared coming back to consciousness he reached for Aizen but instead caught Inoue by her throat. His eyes were fierce, determined to choke the life out of his enemy. When he finally came to he saw her pleading figure. "Inoue" he whispered letting go, he fell back into his bed. "I'm sorry" he cried, tears rolling down his face. The dream was so real, so vivid. He felt everything in the nightmare, the burning, nausea, aching, and throbbing pain. It felt just as real as being awake. "I'm sorry" he said again trying to wipe away the tears on his face.

"Kurosaki-kun just relax, it's alright" she said bringing a cloth to his face to help him. "It was just a dream" she added. She ignored the pain in her neck and did her best to put him at ease. She put her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. He was heating up. She was surprised how a few short hours could change your whole world. Instead of panicking she did what was needed she opened the window to let some cool in and uncovered him. He was drenched in sweat while blood soaked his bandages. Worried she quickly gave him medicine and went to work carefully removing the gauze. She was terrified when she saw how horrible his wound looked.

Jolts of pain forced their way through his body, pain worse than the sword. He was helpless against it, he winced trying his best not to concern Inoue. "I'm not going anywhere okay?" he said looking at her seriously. He must have passed out then because he realized he was in his mother's arms again, her melodic voice singing that same lullaby.

A few hours passed when he came to. He couldn't focus and for a long time, he just lay there, barely alive. In that time Inoue had gone for help calling for the aid of Unohana. The fourth captain had performed some tests in private and delivered the news shortly after.

Ichigo was dying.

His body was breaking down, it had fought for a month against it, but was finally wearing down. He was dyeing and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Inoue didn't know what to do, she stood just outside him room looking at Unohana with pleading eyes. When Inoue finally accepted there was nothing any of them could do she asked the most reasonable question. "How long?" her voice was frail and exhausted.

"Two-three days" Unohana replied solemnly. Understanding Inoue bowed and made her way into the room with her dyeing friend. She held back her tears, if there was anything Inoue would lie about it would be this. She knew Rukia had gone to find his cure and she hoped she would return soon, but for now she would let Ichigo cling to that hope without giving him news that would shadow it. She smiled and sat beside him.

"So Unohana let you tell me what's up?" he asked laying on his side, off his wounded area. It hurt just applying pressure.

"I want to show you something" Inoue said placing a pillow underneath his side, she pushed him back to lean on it gently. She then pulled open the thin robe his was wearing revealing a ghastly site. Underneath the loosely placed gauze was an open wound, oozing who knows what kind of bodily fluids. What's worse were the veins tracing outwords from the wounds like a new species of flower. The veins were dark near the center and turned red the farther out their arms reached. Ichigo turned his head away and Inoue covered him up.

"I had no idea it was that bad" he said trying to make the best of the situation. He laid his head back down on the pillow and grabbed Inoue's hand, like he understood what was happening to him. In fact he did know exactly what was wrong, only he wouldn't tell Inoue because he couldn't stand to see her pity or cry for him. He knew she was trying her best not to anyways, and he wanted it that way. "Rukia will be back soon" he finished thinking about the small shinigami. She could handle herself he knew that, but his dream was so intense, what if Rukia had been caught by Aizen.

"Ichigo stop whatever you're doing" Inoue's voice raised barely a register. She sat on the bed beside him and began wiping the blood from his mouth. Apparently Ichigo was so deep in thought that he had bit his lip too hard. He was unaware of it because all the painkillers he was on. It was the only way he could function, mostly.

"I didn't realize how numb I feel" Ichigo said lazily. When she was done Ichigo grabbed both of her hands forcing her too look at him. "Everything will be alright Orihime" was all he said. After that they sat together in silence.

* * *

_I only just found you, let me stay. _

_Remember how every time I saw you I smiled. It was a natural instinctive reaction to your presence. I couldn't help it, but it didn't matter anyways. You were so beautiful, so loving, just what a mother should be. You never once raised your voice to me, you always knew what to say and when to say it. When you held me nothing else existed but you and me. The maternal strength in your arms, the manner in which you spoke, the sun radiating off you. I love you so much and that will never change. You are the center of my universe._

_Now that center has changed kazaa. Her name is Inoue Orihime and she is beautiful, strong-willed and she loves me. I smile everytime I see her, she always knows what to say and when to say it. Her embrace is every bit gentle as your, nothing else exists when I'm with her. She is the rain connecting us all. I love her and that will never change. _

_I'm not going anywhere, but if this is the end then I want to lay under the Sakura trees. I want you there, she will understand if you are there to comfort her. If I go, I want her to know she can't follow me this time because it would break my heart if she gave up everything for me. I couldn't bare it. She deserves better. _

_I want to lay under the Sakura trees. _

* * *

Two days had passed like this, constant fever and pain. New doses ofpain killers, no bother to change his bandages, just cleaned away whenever it overflowed. He couldn't breath on his own anymore, his lungs filled with fluids continually. A tube lodged in his side ready to drain his lungs when needed. He wore a mask that delivered a constant supply of clean air. Death is near, but at least he got his wish. He lays peacefully under the Sakura trees. He was told that Byakuya came to the fourth compound the day before, learning of the news he had decided to allow Ichigo to live the rest of his life in serenity, under the cherry blossoms. It's a death Byakuya himself would have wanted.

Inoue rested herself beside him, her head by his heart listening to the slow beat. She isn't crying, she just waits running her fingers through his hair, telling him stories she already told him before.

Ichigo groaned, alerting Inoue of his wake. They looked at eachother for sometime understanding that the end was near. He wanted to talk then, but he couldn't, the tubes in his mouth snakde down his throat. He wanted to hear their story again; tired of listening to the same old fairytales, only this time he wanted the ending to change.

Understanding somehow Inoue continued to gaze in his eyes. "Once upon a time there lived a boy and girl who were the best of friends. Wherever the boy went the girl was sure to be in step behind him, no matter what sorts of trouble he got into. On a dark day the girl was stolen away, never knowing if she would see him again" Inoue stopped and sobbed against his chest. She can't stand to see him like this, her heart aches every painful minute that passes by "Don't leave me Kurosaki-kun. I love you! " she pleaded to the gods for his life. She cried until she couldn't anymore and despite the pained effort, Ichigo lifted his arm to stroke her back. He damned himself for not telling her sooner.

_I love you Orihime. _Somehow he knew he would live well enough, long enough to let her know what she deserved.

Suddenly a weight of pressure forced down on his chest. Such strong reiatsu, something is wrong. It's Aizen and... it was faint, but definetly her. Rukia. Inoue seemed to be aware along with Ichigo, she lifted her head and looked towards the direction of her reiatsu as though to better focus her senses. Inoue and Ichigo looked at eachother then, but the look on his face was unlike anything she had seen before. He is terrified and ferocious, his body tense, struggling to move under an invisble force. Inoue turns around to face Ichigo's fears.

A flash of four over pale white and she's in his arms.


	4. Hollowed out

Ulquiorra Schiffer.

He stood feet away from Ichigo, Inoue in his arms. A moment had passed before Inoue could comprehend what just happened. She looked up into those cold eyes and froze, unable to move or speak.

Silence.

A howling wind rose up over the Serietei. "It looks like you're about to die" he said coolly. "And you'll die alone" he said before disappearing with Inoue.

Ichigo stopped breathing. He couldn't believe it, this was just a dream. His hands dug into the blanket underneath him. Wake up, wake up, he kept telling himself, but it took minutes for Ichigo to realize that he wasn't sleeping. That Espada had just taken Inoue away, again.

Fury.

Despite his dying form his body slowly surged with heated reiatsu. He tore the mask away from his face and pulled out the needle in his side screaming at the top of his lungs. It was then that he heard laughter. Deep inside him the demon was laughing.

* * *

She was let down as soon as they reached their destination. Ulquiorra had taken her to the Souyouko where Rukia was supposed to be crucified. She shuddered at the memories and looked around. She stood in the middle of a crowd of Arrancar and Espada. In front of her was their leader, Aizen.

"Inoue, good of you to join us" he said motioning for his operation to proceed. The crowd disappeared in a single flash and she was alone with him, Gin and Tousen not too far behind him.

"Aizen" she quietly said looking at him.

"You didn't think I was done with you" the question was rhetorical. He stepped closer to her. "I have something for you to do for me" he said pulling out the Hougyokou from space. "It appears that the Hougyoku has declined in power since my last army creation. I want you to restore it back to full power" Aizen commanded.

Inoue looked around for help, but found none. This time no one would be able to save her, she would have to fend for herself. Against all odds she had to believe that she could fight, she had to believe and hope that she could win, or last long enough to see Ichigo again. She thought about what he had just asked her to do. "No, I can't do that. I won't" she raised her voice a bit, her fear fading.

"Yare yare, we expect'd as much" Gin sighed flashing away and coming back with a body in tow. Inoue looked passed Aizen at the crumbed figure in Gin's arms. It was Rukia. Inoue tried to run towards her but was caught by Aizen's strong hand. He held her by the throat.

"Now please, I don't want to ask again" his voice was cold, heartless. Inoue's eyes spilled tears.

"What about Renji?" she said looking at Aizen.

"Who knows" Gin replied, his smile a little more twisted than usual.

"No that won't do. I won't do it unless they're both okay." Inoue yelled.

The sound of cloth tearing. Her body was invaded by Shinsou. Rukia cried in pain, the blade lodged in her shoulder. If there was any better way to get something done from Inoue it would be to harm the lives of her friends, those closest to her. Her biggest weakness and just the same her best strength because it was for them that she found a reason to fight. This time she just couldn't do it, it seemed the entire powers of the world were against her and she couldn't bear the thought of Rukia's life in her hands, knowing that she would be the one blamed for the shinigamis death. In the end it would be her duty to tell Ichigo. Inoue surrendered. "Okay" she raised her hands to her temples when she realized that she couldn't feel Ichigo's reiatsu. She looked in the direction that he was supposed to be. _Did he? __No it couldn't be;__ he's a fighter. _She thought her heart breaking.

"No, I won't do it" she solemnly said. Anywhere the boy went the girl was sure to follow. "I'm sorry Kuchiki-san" she whispered. She fell limp in Aizen's grasp, or she thought she did. Again it took her awhile to realize that she was in somone's else arms. Aizen only had enough time to raise his hypnosis an instant before the blade cut him. His arm was wounded, but not severed.

"Don't touch my woman" the voice was maniacal. He looked like Ichigo, but there was nothing left of the man she loved. This was something else. He put Inoue down and stepped in front of her. "Stay back Orihime" he said with his own twisted grin. She looked up at his figure. He was shirtless; he wore only his Shinigami pants. There was a hole where his wound once was and the number one tattooed on his shoulder blade opposite the wound.

"Ichi-" Inoue was confused.

"That's good enough for me" the being cut her off before she could continue. "After all I'm number one" his voice cocky and defiant. He raised Zangetsu. "Although I should properly thank the person responsible for this" he tipped his head to the side and laughed evilly. "I'm supposed to join ya or something right?" the being spoke.

"Something like that" Aizen replied. The howling wind stopped. All around them the reiatsu of shinigami's flared up. Some faded, some conquered, it was impossible to tell who.

The being pointed his sword towards Aizen. "I ain't about to be your bitch or anyone else's for that matter" his voice dripping sadistic. A _step_ later and the battle started.

* * *

The hollow and Aizen exchanged some blows, the arrogant phantom felt no need to use his bankai. The two struggled against each other's swords. Aizen used his hypnosis, the old trick he used on Hitsugaya but the phantom parried back and stopped. "You're not giving it your all, I demand your all!" the being sneered.

Aizen smiled. "No I wasn't giving it my all, but I don't have to" he said pulling out the Hougyouko. "Submit"

The phantom's smile faded and he began to struggle under an invisible pressure. His legs burned trying to stand up straight. His eyes blurring, as though he was being pushed out of consciousness, Aizen forcing to take over. The phantom was determined not to let that happen, but every time he withstood Aizen's power the harder it became to resist. Aizen stopped his assault and let the phantom listen.

"I thought about the paradox of your being, your race. You are human and hollow alike. The hougyoku has the power to diminish the barriers separating each, so I thought about the possibilities of turning a vaizard into a vaizard. Curious isn't it? I simply allowed the hollow to take over. Ichigo is dead, or at least to a certain degree. If I completely cut the connection between the human and hollow, nothing would exist. But of course I couldn't just have you the usual way I make an Arrancar. Freedom of choice, that's what you lack where Ichigo is concerned. I used a much longer process to hollow you out." Aizen explained in fine detail.

"The sickness" Inoue said under her breath. Everything started to make sense, these past few weeks Ichigo had suffered for Aizen's amusement and gain. What remained to be said was Aizen's purpose. What reason could he possibly have to do this to Ichigo. "Why?" Inoue yelled wanting answers.

"I'm getting to that. You see the vaizard are an exceptional race. Rivalled only by the Espada, they both have the capacity to exceed the limit of a shinigami or a hollow, making them a valuable resource. Who knows the infinite power of a vaizard. Shall we find out?" Aizen said directly to Inoue. He whispered to the Hougyoku and his pet knelt down, yielding his will to the master. Aizen moved closer to the phantom Ichigo "I know how much you hate this. I can feel it in your reiastu, but you belong to me. You will do all that I say and even the things I don't" Aizen said.

A flash step later and Tousen was face first in the ground. The phantom Ichigo hovering over him like a vulture, blood cascaded off his blade. Tousen tilted his head upwards in confusion.

"Your just punishment for conspiring against me with a vasto lorde" Aizen's words were only half the truth. In reality the Vasto lorde had come to Tousen trying to convince him to join his rebellion, Tousen had doubted his allegiance to Aizen for a moment, but it was enough to seal his fate. The former captain died shortly after. Gin's lips curled when the last traces of reiastu faded, a small chuckle escaping his mouth.

"Although I wonder how much power I have over you" Aizen spoke his part in his finely mastered orchestra. Gin lifted Rukia in the air and retracted Shinsou. Inoue knew what was coming next, if the phantom Ichigo was as obedient as Aizen made him to be then Rukia's life was in danger. In a matter of moments she had placed a barrier around Rukia pushing back Gin and thwarting the phantoms hasty attack. The barrier nearly broke in the process, but Inoue's iron will triumphed.

"Ichigo please stop" she begged. She hoped that whatever was left of Kurosaki Ichigo would hear her and somehow break through. "You're stronger than this Ichigo" she cried looking for him in his piercing glare.

Aizen nodded his head uttering a silent command. The phantom didn't flash step this time but ran towards Inoue, his spiritual pressure swirling around him, the look in his eyes detached. Inoue didn't move, there was no chance that she could get away from him even if she wanted to. The phantom came down full force on Inoue.

When the cloud of dust cleared the phantom was standing beside the unharmed Inoue, a lock of her hair flying on the wind. Inoue couldn't move, she didn't know what had just happened.

"So there are some things even the Hougyoku can't overcome." Aizen said turning his back to the pair. He looked and Gin and nodded his head. The sky ripped open a horde of Gillian waiting to recover their masters. "Oh well just a little more time and petty human emotions won't pose a threat to my design" he finished walking away. The phantom Ichigo following behind him.

Tears slipped from her eyes, it felt the same as before. She was losing Ichigo all over again, forever watching his back, watching him steal away. She couldn't let it happen this time. The girl followed after him. Reaching out she pressed herself into his back holding onto him with all her strength. "Don't leave me Ichigo. You promised me you wouldn't leave me" she sobbed.

Inoue reached out to him with all her being, he was still locked safe inside the phantom, if she could just have one moment with the real Ichigo. She was so determined that she had followed Ichigo right into his nightmare.

_The sakura petals around __them fell upwards__They were standing by a familiar river, Inoue knew this place and so did Ichigo. _

_"I've come here to die like I should have all those years ago."_

_The hollow echo of his voice penetrating the fabric of his dream. _

_"I've come here to live for those that still need protecting" _

_The siren in the night spoke. Ichigo's __soul. Defiant until the end. Inoue smiled then__ despite all that was happening, despite all the heart break and uncertaintity__ because she knew that Ichigo intended to keep his promise. _

_"I don't know when, but I promise I'll come back" his soul spoke proudly. _

Inoue was back in the Seiretei, her feet still planted to the rough earth. Her arms tangled around the phantom. The tears from her eyes poured down the tattoo on the phantoms back, the black ink coming undone . She felt his warm hand rest on hers. The phantom motioned for Inoue to step back.

"Ban-kai" he growled while Aizen stopped in his tracks. The moments that followed after were nothing but a shadow of black. Inoue had been blown back by their incredible reiastu, knocked unconscious.


	5. Deeply connected

Less than a day had passed since the events on the Soukoyouko hill. She was awake now, safe within the fourth squad compound. Inoue couldn't take her eyes off of him. He was perched on the window sill back turned towards her. He was still on alert, watching, keeping his prize safe.

Finally after Inoue couldn't bare the silence she spoke. "Ichigo?"

He continued to observe the bustling courtyard. The fourth compound was full of injured shinigami and since there was no room inside the courtyard was the next suitable place to bring the wounded. "My name isn't Ichigo" his back still to the courtyard.

"Then... what should I call you?" Inoue asked.

"I already told you" he said stepping off the window. He was still in his bloodied black pants, but now he was wearing the whitejuban over his upper body, his muscles outlined by the crude material. He moved towards her , jumping up on the foot of her bed he barely disturbed the mattress. Inoue remained calm, she wasn't afraid of him. He stooped himself down to her eye level, crouching, he smiled wickedly. "Unless you already forgot"

Inoue may have banged her head pretty good, but the events that took place hours earlier kept replaying in her mind. "Ichi?" she cautiously asked.

"Ichi-sama" he was dead serious, the look on his face told her so.

"I can't call you that" she protested pulling her knees closer to her body.

"Why not? You feel unworthy?" he half-joked cracking a huge grin. Inoue was not used to this, his expressions were nothing like Ichigo's. The phantom barely frowned, or owned any of Ichigo's mannerisms. This Ichi character was quite odd, the way he presented himself in front of Inoue, he was a strange paradox indeed. He always had the same crouching stance, his head titled to either side. He wore a blank face most times, only changing when something puzzled him, but mostly Inoue noted the way he looked at her. It was the same way Ichigo had looked at her the last few days they were together, as though he were in love.

"No" she looked away fighting the urge to blush. "I wouldn't feel comfortable with that Ichi-kun" she offered an alternative. Ichi didn't object, he just smiled and sat crossed legged in his spot.

"What happened after I blacked out?" she enquired.

"Lots of things" he said tugging at the blanket. He looked like a child in that moment, Inoue supposed much of him was. This must have been his first time experiencing life long enough to learn.

"Please Ichi-kun, tell me what happened, why did you disobey Aizen?" she held tight to the blanket.

" Because of you why else" he replied casually, as though it weren't a huge topic.

"Did you kill Aizen?" she went on.

"Nope, that stupid dog of his got in the way" he said inching towards her.

"Gin?"

"Ya sure whatever. Orihime this is boring let's do something. You look well enough, perhaps they could use you to heal those Shinigami" he said raising his thumb to point at the window. Inoue then realized that a full scale battle had just taken place and that there were probably hundreds of injured people. She felt bad for getting the luxury of a private suite. She stood up immediately and walked to the window. She looked at the courtyard, full of bodies and fourth squad members. One extra hand would be of some help.

"Alright then Ichi-kun let's go" she said heading for the door. Ichi following after her. Inoue stopped in the doorway Ichi nearly bumping into her. "Wait, how did we get here?" she asked turning to look up at him.

"I carried you here" his simple response.

"And they let you in?" she questioned.

"Yea that captain lady gave me this room, said you would be just fine. Why are you asking so many questions, can't we go already" he said getting irritated, not so much with her, but he was anxious to see everything. Inoue examined him, he looked different than Ichigo, definetly, but Inoue noticed he had not changed drastically. He looked like a human, his complexion was fair, matching his reserved amber eyes. The hole on the side of his stomach and the tattoo on his back could be easily hidden, but it was the hollow mask on the back of his head that would alert every one of the change in Ichigo, not to mention the way the signature in his reiatsu was transformed. Inoue quickly closed his shirt, she wished she had his haori. Ichi looked at her confused.

"Okay let's go" she said hoping no one would confront them just yet. Inoue needed to know more about him.

Immediately after they entered the halls they could hear the moans of wounded shinigami. Gurneys had lined the hallways full of them. Some of the shinigami manned it up and sat there stoic, insisting any fourth squad members take care of other, while some of the less experienced shinigami cried their guts out, wailing loudly hoping not to die. Inoue looked at them with compassion and immediately got to work. She looked for the most dire situation and put her Soten Kisshin to good use. For now all she was concerned with was making sure that the shinigami was out of danger, once she was convinced he was okay she moved onto another.

Ichi stood not too far away from Inoue, curiously watching her use her powers.

"You come here and hold this" a woman said. Ichi just stood there, a frown on his face.

"I don't want to" he childishly retorted.

"Please Ichi-kun, help us" Inoue kindly asked, looking at him in the eyes. Ichi gave in quickly and went over to the fourth squad member and did as she told him to. The three of them continued this way for a few hours before the young woman finally introduced herself. Her name was Sakura oddly enough, both Inoue and Ichi looked at each other understanding the coincidence. Inoue instantly remembered the dream she share with Ichigo, while Ichi appeared to be distressed thinking about the promise of his other self.

Sakura noticed that Inoue was quickly becoming exhausted, so she told them to take a break and come back later if they felt up to it. Inoue would have protested but she thought it would be good for Ichi to get some air. Now to avoid bumping into someone. Inoue chose to take him out the back gates, so she quickly moved through the crowds trying her best to avoid the impulse to help the wounded. Finally they were out of the compound, the relief of fresh air fast on them.

"That was intense" Ichi inhaled.

"Yea" Inoue replied in deep thought. She was in a difficult situation. Sooner or later someone would see him and ask questions, sooner or later the 13 gotei would be aware of his existence. They would learn that Ichi was made by Aizen, or at least brought out by him for a purpose. What they would do then was impossible to tell. Imprison him most likely, or send him off to Mayuri for testing. Gods. She couldn't let that happen, something in her told her that she needed to be with him at all times. He might go berserk otherwise and that was an even more frightening thought.

The sooner came earlier than the later. Hanatorou rounded the edge of the building towing a wagon of supplies behind him. "Inoue!" he exclaimed happily. "I'm so glad you're okay" he said running over to them. "and you too Ichigo, you're alright" he smiled.

"Yea were both fine, just taking a breather" she said nervously looking at Ichi, her eyes telling him not to respond to Hanatorou about his name. Ichi may have been childlike, but he was smart enough to know what these subtle gestures meant.

"If you're not too tired, you should come to the inner sanctum, all the injured captains and vice captains are there. I'm sure Unohana could use your help" he suggested cheerfully for the first time taking notice to Ichi's appearance.

"Oh... yea for sure!" Inoue replied quickly hoping to distract Hanatorou. She also couldn't resist when it came to helping others. She would just have to find some way where Ichi wouldn't be involved. "I'll be right there" she bowed. Hanatorou did the same and continued on his way hauling the equipment along with him.

When Inoue assured that he was gone she turned to Ichi. "Ichi-kun you have to do something for me"

"You don't want me to come with you right" he sighed.

"Yes, but it will only be for awhile. I don't think I can go on much longer using my powers and you'll be safer this way" she explained.

"Safer? Yare yare, I don't need protecting Orihime. I say bring them on" he smiled.

"Please Ichi-kun. I don't know if you understand your situation, but I couldn't bear it if something happened to you" she begged.

Again Ichi caved, there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for his princess. "Fine" he looked away from her. "Where do I stay?"

"I don't know, I'll figure something out" she said turning back to go inside. She was in deep frustrating thought wondering just how she would hide Ichi. They walked through the halls, soon enough passing by the bedroom she occupied earlier. She stopped and turned back, walking inside she realized that it was empty. She wondered why no one had taken it, but decided this would be the best place to keep him while she went to the inner sanctum. It was actually a perfect place since it wasn't too far from her destination, that would put him at ease and she suspected that everyone would be too busy for the next day to come here and check up on her.

"Okay Ichi-kun, you can stay here and I promise I'll be right back" she smiled brightlu holding on to his shoulders. He only sighed in response and Inoue was gone.

* * *

The atmosphere in the inner sanctum was solemn. Twenty –six cots were always organized to be set up for the Gotei 13 captains and vice captains, but Inoue counted twelve of those cots occupied. Apparently the only ones well enough to be walking were Unohana, Shunsui, Hitsugaya, Mayuri and Byakuya. That only accounted for seventeen of the twenty six, excluding the insurrection of three captains, Inoue shuddered to know who the other six were and what happened to them. She looked around the room, trying her best not to take count of who was there, but she did see Shunsui beside Ukitake, a look of anxiety darkened his face. Byakuya was not in the room and Hitsugaya was talking with Unohana as she tended to Rangiku. Inoue was about to walk over to them, but was stopped when Kenpachi called out to her.

"Hey you! Get over here" his gruff voice demanded. Inoue quickly obeyed and walked over to his cot. "Yachiru" was all he said. Inoue looked to the bed beside him. Inoue's heart sank, a moment later she . had her healing barrier surrounding the vice-captains broken figure. The pink haired girl looked as though she was clinging to life and Inoue could feel it, she did her best to focus her powers.

"Thank you" Kenpachi told Inoue, the tone in his voice was unlike him. Gentle and concerned. It was apparent that Yachiru meant a great deal to him.

After an hour of the same process Unohana made her way to Inoue's side. The captain gave her a pill to take, Inoue immediately understanding it was for herself. She nodded her head and swallowed the pill instantly feeling the revitalizing effects; she wished healing was as easy.

"Where should I put him?" the man's voice was familiar. It only took a second for it to register just whose voice that belonged to. Grimmjow.

Inoue turned around to face the espada. He was holding an unconscious Izuru, Byakuya standing not too far behind with Renji on his back. Inoue put two and two together and guessed that Byakuya was escorting the traitor of Heuco Mundo keeping a steady eye one him. She watched Unohana motion for them to bring Renji and Izuru to the vacant cots.

Just then the phantom Ichi burst through the inner sanctum doors and appeared a safe distance from Grimmjow, sword drawn. "What the hell are you doing here?" he shouted. The Espada ignored Ichi and went about placing Izuru on the cot. Inoue got to her feet and ran over to Ichi standing in front of him.

"Please Ichi-go this is no place to be fighting, you'll disturb everyone" Inoue trembled, his reiatsu hot on her face.

"Then let's take this outside" Ichi's voice dropping a few registers.

"There's no need to feel threatened. His weapon has been confiscated, he's on our side. Although I have my suspicions, Unohana insisted that he be able to help" Byakuya assured everyone who was listening.

After a very long and tense moment Ichi lowered Zangetsu, his eyes still fixed on Grimmjow. Inoue quickly pushed him outside the doors and exhaled. "Ichi-kun" was all she could say. She couldn't even scold him.

"I thought you were in danger" was his defence. Inoue didn't say anything then, she understood then that although Ichigo and Ichi were two separate personalities, they both loved her.

"We should go" Inoue said grabbing his arm, but before they could leave Byakuya confronted them, Grimmjow standing just inside the door but out of sight.

"Don't go too far, once everything settles down the Gotei 13 will commence our reports on the recent battle, including the mystery surrounding your transformation" Byakuya ordered turning away. It made sense that someone as intelligent as Byakuya would know that Ichigo was not himself, then again it wouldn't take a genius to discern that truth. Inoue wanted to ask the eleventh captain what would happen to Ichi, but he was gone before she could speak. She figured Ichi was safe until the meeting, but hoped for the best when it came time.

The two of them left the compound hastily, Inoue aiming to put some distance between the two hot heads. They were in the streets of the Seireitei when Inoue turned a quiet corner and started to cry. She was tremendously exhausted, emotionally, mentally, physically, every way possible. The past few months had been brutal starting from when she was taken to Heuco Mundo all the way up till now. She hadn't rested all this time and it was starting to take a toll. Ichi was aware of this he quickly moved towards her and held her, she almost collapsed then but he was there to carry her.

He found a storage house and quickly found a decent place to rest. He sat down with Inoue resting on his lap. She was still weeping, her eyes red. She felt so lost, unable to think of her next move. She was tired of thinking, she was tired of trying her best. She was tired of being someone who she wasn't and for reason Inoue felt comforted to have him with her, even if he wasn't Ichigo.

"Stop being so worried Orihime. You women worry way too much" his form of comfort. He stroked her back.

"How do you know that" she quietly asked wiping her tears away.

"Cause I'm a god." He was almost serious about his statement.

"Ichi-kun, stop playing, honestly! How do you know all these things?" she speculated that he would continue to baffle her.

"Ichigo knows these things, so I know" Ichi explained tracing circles on her back.

"You mean you know everything that Ichigo knows" Inoue said.

"That's what I just said"

There was a long pause while Inoue pondered this. "You even feel what he feels?" she asked edging her way to a confession.

"Not exactly, I know what he feels, but that doesn't mean I feel it. I think that's where were different." It meant that Ichi had a soul. A soul that was deeply connected to Ichigo's soul. It also meant that his feelings for Inoue were of his own volition.

"And your feelings for me?" Inoue said looking at her hands. She had unknowingly cornered Ichi. He blushed.

"I love you" he declared kissing her cheek. Inoue turned red with him. "Even if I was my own person, separate from this body I would still have fallen for you Orihime" he clarified. He held her close. The two of them shared a silent peace. They soon fell asleep, Ichi's arms still sheltering Inoue; her head resting against his chest listening for the steady rhythm, listening for Ichigo.


	6. Distant thunder

I'm terribly sorry I haven't been updating frequently, but I'm having a hard time trying to come up with story to fill the gaps of my skeleton sketch for this story. This is just a short chapter, but I think I know where I'm going with chapter seven, which should be sufficiently longer... oooo ideas ideas.

Note: Instead of Ichi, I'm using Shirosaki as his name. I'll go back later to edit the old chapters.

* * *

The days that followed the battle were calm and relatively quiet. Yamamoto had sanctioned a three day period in which all the court squads were to rest up, mend and take time to themselves. For those uninjured or barely scathed they were given the options to assist in damage control or basic security. Operations ran smoothly from there and the Sereitei once again thrived, despite the heavy damage. The active captains had their first meeting the morning after the battle, but only to give their accounts and squad stats. The mystery of Shirosaki was barely discussed, but he was to be treated the same as Grimmjow, as a possible threat. The only reason the Gotei 13 chose not to imprison Grimmjow until further interrigation was because the Espada had proved himself greatly against the onslaught of Arrancar.

Inoue and Shirosaki were to stay together under the care of a sqaud compound, because Byakuya and Shunsui had their hands full with Grimmjow taking turns supervising him, they were left to Hitsugaya. They were given a room, allowed to freely roam or take part in repairs. For the moment Shirosaki was asked to keep his distance from the fourth compound leaving Inoue unable to assist with healing. She was assured that everyone was out of danger and that she had done her part. One condition of Shirosaki's arrest was that he surrender his Zanpaktou, he disapproved immediately growling when Hitsugaya stepped forward to collect Zangetsu. After a three minute stare down Shirosaki held out his sheathed weapon on Orihime's behalf he told himself.

Two days after the war, Inoue and Shirosaki spent the morning in their room, mostly Inoue kept to the washroom, nervous around Shirosaki. She also didn't know what to do with her uneven hair. She couldn't give herself a proper haircut; wondering if Soul Society had hair salons. She figured yes since Yumichika had a perfectly trained do. Perhaps she could take the time to ask around since the two of them weren't doing much anyways. She exited the washroom and sat down a calculated distance away from Shirosaki, she didn't want to get close to him, neither did she want him to know she felt uneasy around him.

"I'm not going to fight them, I'm not under Aizen's control" he pouted sitting cross-legged on the table in their room. He didn't like being away from Zangetsu, not that he couldn't cook up his own mischief without it. In fact he thought about sneaking away and finding that Espada bastard for the fun of it. He didn't care that Grimmjow had taken out Uliqiourra and helped assist Shinigami throughout the attack, he didn't even care for the rivalry between Ichigo and him. Shirosaki was iching for a fight, anything to pass the time. He was bored and that was not a good state of mind for him to be in.

"They're just being cautious, you're a complete mystery Shirosaki-kun" she explained. She was wearing a shinigami uniform, her hair pinned up in a simple bun, her solution to her problem for now . She wasn't really paying attention to Shirosaki, she was lost in thought. She summed up the past few days, trying her best to out count the cons. Inoue was astonished that she was able to handle everything so well, then again she was also well informed. Unohana was kind enough to send reports on the conditions of her friends. Inoue had learned a few hours ago that Rukia was recovering well and now in the care of Byakuya. Yachiru was out of danger, but still unconscious. The only troubling news was of Renji, he was in a coma and severly wounded; Unohana assured Inoue that she would be able to take proper care of him also advising Inoue to get some rest.

When Inoue came back to reality she was startled to see the look on Shirosaki's face. He was brooding over his sword with the same scowl Ichigo paraded around. Inoue felt like tackling him with a hug, she almost believed it was him.

Kurosaki-kun she thought, she missed him so much.

"Orihime?" Shirosaki disturbed her thoughts.

"Yea, I was just thinking I'm really hungry, we haven't eaten since we got up. How does chocolate covered wasabi sound, with bean-paste and bread to dip in some ramen! Oh and I hear they have these little snacks that are used for the healthy diet of a training shingami, they look like pita breads although I'm not sure how they taste."

"Slow down Hime" Shirosaki grinned thinking about the assorments of treats they could indulge in. He was hungry himself, a different feeling for him. He welcomed it because the satisfaction of taste always made up for the hunger pains. "That sounds like a great idea" he chimed standing up.

"Alright!" Inoue jumped up striking a pose, her index finger pointed to the sky, her bubbly nature returning. Together the headed out of the room towards the compound dining hall, on arrival they noticed a sign stating that all meals were prepared from a fixed menu until further notice. The kitchen had been understaffed due to damage control, more hands were needed elsewhere. Inoue was a bit disappointed, she wanted to mismatch food from the regular menu.

Shirosaki the mischevious fellow he was wanted to make her happy even if it meant flash stepping to the back of the kitchen and stealing her bizzare choices of food. "I'm going to find us a place to sit Orihime" he said walking towards the tables; the hall was nearly empty.

"Okay" Inoue smiled waiting in line for two orders. A few minutes later she walked towards the spot Shirosaki picked for them, holding a tray with two plates. She sat across him noticing that he already had a tray of his own which was full of all sorts of food. Shirosaki had even remembered all the items she spoke of earlier.

"Shirosaki-kun where did you get that from?" she questioned taking the time to examine all that he managed to pilfer.

"The storage room, even went into the fridge. You should see how much food they got stacked back there. Enough to feed a whole country" he exagerrated. Inoue chuckled.

"Well if they got enough to feed a whole country then I guess this is alright, but I wonder, what should we call our country? Shiroland?" she poked at him teasing the large amount of food he brought for them.

"Nah, Shirohimeland sounds more attractive. There's a whole lot of sexy in that name" he smiled biting into a carrot. Inoue smiled back at him not realizing that he had just complimented her.

After they were done eating they had the chance to look around at the cafeteria, perhaps Inoue would recognize some of the shinigami there, but was alarmed when she saw that many of the dining shinigami were staring at them, some huddled together whispering. She looked at Shirosaki who was oblivious and wondered what they could be talking about.

"Want to go for a walk? Perhaps we might find some work to do?" she broke the silence feeling uneasy. Before he had a chance to reply she stood up and gathered the trays. Shirosaki followed her lead walking closely behind her, she returned the dirty dishes and quickly made her way out of the dining hall. Once they were clear of the area Inoue slowed her pace so that she could walk beside Shirosaki, she looked at him. He was staring off somewhere, boredom evident in his eyes. If Inoue had known Shirosaki as well as Ichigo, she might have better avoided going outside all together.

Every place they visited that afternoon Shirosaki was sure to find some reason to get into trouble. They passed by one of the training rooms, the entire south wall had to be re-made. They were about to lift the frame of the wall when the pair walked by, Inoue quickly offering to help. Shirosaki was able to handle his end with no diffuculty, but while they were hoisting up the frame he gave some slack, pulling hard only when the shinigami yelled down to level it out. His amazing strenth pulsed through the wood and the other struggling workers lost their grip on the ropes. The frame tumbled to the ground, breaking apart into smaller pieces. No one blamed Shirosaki, but Inoue knew. She bowed in apology where none was needed and the two left to find another adventure.

The after noon passed in the same manner. They found some work to do, but before long some accident would occur, Inoue always bowing in apology. Finally after the fourth mishap Inoue took Shirosaki aside.

"Is there anything wrong Shirosaki-kun?" her grey eyes searching his amber ones.

"No, nothing wrong" he smiled.

"Maybe we should just stay away from trying to help" she sighed thinking about what they could do. She wanted to visit the fourth compound, but that was out of the question. Perhaps the next best choice would be to visit the personal quarters of the tenth squad, specifically Rangiku who was recovering from her injuries in her room. Inoue thought that would be a great idea since the two of them connected while in Karakura town.

"You'll have to wait outside" she told Shirosaki when they arrived at Rangiku's suite. He nodded his head and leaned agains the wall outside her window, while Inoue went inside to visit. He idly listened to their conversation through the open window. The two girls babbled on about different things, Shirosaki cared not to know, but was more amused by his thoughts of them together. He remembered how that foxy big chested girl looked like, paired, for a lack of a better term with Orihime's fine figure. He swore his pants felt tight. It wasn't a particulary hot day, but his skin boiled listening to the two girls chatter. Shirosaki suddenly felt sorry for Ichigo, but admired his strong soul to resist such primal urges.

If it had not been for the chilly wake of the tenth squad taicho passing nearby, Shirosaki might have bust through the open window and had his mad way with them.

The beast.


	7. Promises

If this chapter is confusing to anyone, please let me know. The rest of Shirosaki's capture will be explained in chapter 8.

I would also greatly appreciate some critical analysis of how I am potraying these characters, especially in this chapter, I'm trying to stay true to their personalities as much as possible and would love to hear your thoughts about it.

* * *

She stood feet away from him. Her eyes tracing every detail of his silohette against the moonlight, the same eerie exposure filled the room. For a moment she thought she was in back in Heuco Mundo, the same moonlight spilling into the room. She felt as though this was all a dream and that she hadn't really left at all. Perhaps she was merely peering into the future, given a chance to change everything.

Her mind focused. She knew this was real, no stopping what had happened.

Tradegy.

"Ichigo, if you can hear me" she looked at the phantom; he did not look like Ichigo at all. He wasn't. She had to keep telling herself. She didn't care that they all accused him, said that it was his dark side.

No.

She didn't care that there was an undercurrent of evil in everyone. This was not Ichigo.

"Come back soon" she finished turning around to exit his prison. While she walked to the fourth compound she thought the events that led to Shirosaki's capture.

* * *

"Hey q-tip. I think I've changed my mind about my zanpaktou" he said from the roof above Hitsugaya. The tenth squad taicho didn't stop, his annoyance curled off him in frigid waves alerting Shirosaki that he had definitely heard him. The phantom jumped down from his position, landing a few feet in front of the taicho.

"I want it back" Shirosaki provoked.

"I don't have time for you" Hitsugaya yawned taking a step to the right to walk past him. Shirosaki mirrored the taicho's step, continuing to block his way. The familiar vein in Hitsugaya's forehead appeared.

"Move" Hitsugaya growled.

"No" Shirosaki stepped closer. He could feel the dragon stir around them. Hitsugaya grabbed the hilt of his sword, not taking a defensive stance just yet. He eyed the phantom.

"I won't say it again" the child prodigy warned.

"Or what?" Shirosaki smiled wickedly.

Within a split moment their reiatsu's crashed against eachother alerting all of the Seiretei of their battle. The captain was still recovering from the war; he was tired so he immediately called for the aid of Hyorinmaru. The dragon snaked down his arm covering the hand over his hilt, but his wings had yet to show. Shirosaki used only his bear fists, the two of them connected several times before they took to the air. Once Hitsugaya reached a safe distance he pivoted to swipe down at his following adversary. Shirosaki dodged, his shoulder bashed into the captain. Before Hitsugaya could regain his bearing 

Shirosaki flash stepped an uppercut to the taicho's chin sending him reeling yards back. Shirosaki powered up, his fists glowed black energy; he charged the falling captain.

Luckily Shunsui, Kenpachi and Ikkaku were not far away, between a shunpo they all pinned Shirosaki to the ground before he could injure the tenth taicho again. It took all three of them to hold him down, but they were victorious as soon as her eyes met his.

The look of disappointment; Inoue stared at him, Rangiku by her side.

"I guess we know what to do know, our orders were specific should this happen" Kenpachi laughed holding on tightly to the phantom. "Although I was thinking of testing this kid out, might prove to be a good fight, just like-"

"Is that really a good idea?" Ikkaku sighed for once thinking with his head and not his fists. He was in no mood to be fighting or watching Kenpachi make a spectacle in front of him, he was still in a bad mood from getting his ass kicked the other day. Ikkaku's pride would take much longer to heal than his wounds.

"Probably not, but to me it does. Oh well, another day kid" he said looking at Shirosaki, the two exchanged a devious grin.

"Alright we're off" Kenpachi finished yanking on his prisoner, pulling Ikkaku along too.

Kenpachi and Ikkaku escorted Shirosaki to the detention compound; he would be kept there until the Gotei 13 discussed his actions and the mystery surrounding his appearance. He watched Inoue as they pushed him past her. His eyes never left her until she was out of view.

"What was that all about?" Rangiku wondered aloud standing beside her panting captain.

"He wanted his zanpaktou" he said looking at Inoue. For a moment they looked at eachother understanding the seriousness of the situation. She never thought it would come to this, but then again she barely knew anything about Shirosaki, and what she did know she was sure that the Gotei were already aware, perhaps knew more about Shirosaki than they let on.

"I guess I won't be able to see him?" she looked at the ground.

"Probably not till after tomorrow's meeting" Shunsui spoke up. She almost forgot he was standing with them in sugary splendour. His pink haori was tattered; it appeared as though he had not changed it from two days ago. Inoue thought about Ukitake, his health already poor, he probably pushed himself too far for the sake of the Seireitei and all of a Soul Society. Her thoughts gave her an idea, since she no longer was needed to watch Shirosaki perhaps she could take advantage of this dire situation.

"Kyoraku-san, is Jushiro-san well enough to have visitors?" Inoue quietly asked.

For a moment his face darkened when his beloved friend's name was spoken, but after considering the source, his face brightened when he remembered Inoue's powers. "Yes he is well enough" Shunsui replied sadly.

"May I see him?" she asked hopeful.

"Of course, I'm sure he would love the company." Shunsui smiled gesturing for the girl to follow. She waved good-bye to Rangiku and Hitsugaya.

* * *

This is not where the story of his capture ends. In fact he was caught twice, the rest of the spiralling events happened something like this.

"Oh no please Orihime-san. I am grateful for your enthusiasm, but this old body of mine is fine" Ukitake said refusing her offer to work her magic. Truthfully he wasn't sure how much more his body could take, he just wanted the peaceful serenity of his room, to heal naturally. He was tired.

Sensing his fatigue Inoue stood up and bowed. "Okay" she smiled at the 13 squad taicho. "I will let you rest" she said giving Shunsui one last look before heading out his room. She would return again once he was feeling better, even if would only be to visit.

Now that she was without Shirosaki, Inoue would be able to visit the fourth compound. _Renji _she suddenly thought remembering that he was severly injured. Why hadn't she thought about him sooner? Her steps picked up in speed and before she knew it she was standing at the entrance of the fourth compound. She quickly asked a passing shinigami if he knew where Abarai Renji was, the man nodded his head recognizing that she was a ryoka with healing abilities. He lead her into the inner sanctum where she had been before, only this time many of the beds were vacant. The room had now been arranged so that each shinigami would be given privacy behind curtains. The man pointed her to the bed where Renji lay, Inoue bowed and quietly advanced towards the red head. She moved passed the partition and gasped.

A thick tube slithered from his mouth to his chest and off to the corner where a machine rhythmically pumped oxygen into his damaged lungs. He was dreadfully pale, sweating and a foul smelling cloud of sickness stained the air. She recognized it as the same sickness as Ichigo's, he was poisoned with the same fate.

"Renji" she whispered moving to touch his hand. She wasn't sure if she wanted to use her Rika. Last time she did, it only made things worse. She trembled at her memory.

"_Soten Kisshun, I reject" she recited, even though it was no longer necessary, she wanted to reinforce her might with words. She watched as the glowing healing barrier surrounded her wounded friend. He was looking at her, a pained smile tugging his lips; he wanted her to know it would be alright. _

_Suddenly he convulsed under her shield, a groan escaped his chest. Something was wrong, her powers weren't working, Inoue soon realized that it was causing him pain. She instantly willed Shuno and Ayame to stop, they looked at her offering apologizes while being confused themselves. Inwardly she told them it was okay._

"_Kurosaki-kun? Gomen na-" she was caught off guard by his brilliant smile. _

"_It's okay Inoue" he said grasping her hand. _

It was not okay, she could not heal Ichigo, she only caused him pain when she tried and now it would be the same with Renji. She would not dare to heal him, his condition was critical as it was. Once again she was helpless; there was nothing she could do to help her friends. Had she come so far from that pathetic girl who needed to be saved? Was she as strong as she thought she was? She hiccupped fighting her feelings, there was no use feeling sorry for herself; it wouldn't change anything. Even if she wasn't stong, she would act it, if only to help those who were losing hope.

_It's okay Inoue_

His voice echoed in her ear, only she couldn't tell if it was his or.

At that moment Renji's hand twitched under hers. His rough hands hugged her fingers, but the moment was gone as fast as it came. "Renji-kun?" she brightened up. She repeated his name again after some moments, watching his motionless body, not daring to blink in case she missed some movement.

"That happens" her voice came from behind the curtain. "He might be receptive to you" she stood in the entrance, or what entrance there was.

"or it might just be coincidence" Inoue finished the woman's thought. She looked at Renji's hand and thought about Rukia. Had the petite shinigami come to visit him? Was she even well enough to venture to his bedside?

"Unohana-san, is there anything I can do?" she asked putting an end to her troubling line of thought.

Unohana stood there for awhile not saying anything, the same serene look on her face. "I am aware that your abilities were unsuccessful with Ichigo before and that you may be cautious about Renji's wounds. I only suggest you be here at his side as with Ichigo. It was your gentle determination that carried Ichigo as long it had" her voice deadpan as ever.

Inoue got the feeling that the fourth taicho considered Ichigo dead. It was her last sentence that gave it away, but Inoue was uncertain so she didn't defend her hope. Ichigo was still alive and he had promised her he would come back.

He would come back.

"Will he die?"

"If the antidote is not found, although he has progressed much farther in the illness than Ichigo. It could happen anytime" she spoke bare truth.

_Anytime, right now, in an hour, tomorrow? _she thought. Suddenly she remembered something critical. The hougyoku. It was used to make Shirosaki a slave to his masters will, even if it was only temporary, broken by Shirosaki's defiance. The fact was that Aizen had said he used the hougyoku to hollow out Ichigo.

"The hougyoku" she stumbled for the words. "The hougyoku was used to hollow out Ichigo" she took Aizen's phrase. "I don't know how, but thats what Aizen told me, maybe if we can get the Hougyoku we can find some way to heal Renji-kun"

Again there was silence as Unohana examined what Inoue told her. Inoue almost couldn't bear it, here Renji was laying, barely holding on for life and this woman was taking her time thinking about the very thing that could bring him back. She could feel the heat in her cheeks rise, impassioned by the whole mess. She scolded herself silently remembering something Tatsuki told her once.

_A fool speaks too soon, but a wise man holds his tongue until all is considered._

She sighed quielty turning her eyes back on Renji, a thin film of sweat hovered over his body. It was not like sleeping peacefully at all. She squeezed his hand hoping her mental promise would reach him. She was not an overly superstitious person, but she decided to keep the promise to herself, a safe gaurd against jinx.

She could not be like Ichigo, declarations of bravery shouted so that everyone could hear. It was his way knowing that he had sealed the deal, that he would be victorious but silence was the way of Inoue. She would never stop admiring that about him, but she could not be like him in that regard. E_veryone had to find their own path right? _She thought to herself.

"As I suspected" Unohana interrupted. "Although I'm sure Aizen used a toxin. A new toxin that we have no record of, but I do suspect a certain Kitoushi is involved. I've seen similar strains of this sickness elsewhere and they were induced by this woman" Unohana explained. "A team of shinigami were dispatched to find her just yesterday when I came to this realization during my research of Ichigo's blood. The same toxin is now present in Renji's blood"

Inoue's face did not brighten. Her hope was fading, but she trusted it enough to keep going. She nodded her head understanding. "Then I will stay here with Renji-kun" she informed the healer. The woman bowed and left to tend to her duties eslewhere.

Without releasing his hand, Inoue sat down and told him stories he would have liked to hear. Stories about a fiery young man who triumphed over evil.

* * *

The night had passed and morning graced the inner sanctum. Renji was still in the world of living, but Inoue couldn't shake the ominous feeling that something dark was coming their way. Her throat was sore from telling him stories all night, her eyes heavy under exhaustion, she had not slept since the day before. She was terribly thirsty, but she didn't want to leave his side until that team came back with news, whatever it may be.

"Inoue!" she was startled even though she was alert. "My, have you been here all night?" Hantarou appeared from behind the white partition. Inoue smiled.

"Yea" her simple reply.

"Why don't you take a break, I can stay here while you're gone" the young shinigami offered.

"No I'm fine" she assured him.

"Can I at least get you something?"

Bless his sweet little soul. "I am a bit thirsty" she blushed, she didn't want to keep him from his duties, but since he offered she figured it would be okay.

"Of course Orihime-san" he smiled and disappeared. He came back a few minutes later with a large glass of water, a tray with some fruits and veggies plus a report in tow detailing the status of other recovering shinigami, specifically her friends. "Unohana-taicho wanted me to give these to you so you can catch up" he gleamed.

"Oh, thank you so much" she grinned taking the glass and setting the tray beside her. Hanatorou handed her the report and Inoue bowed her head.

"I should be on my way, I'll be back later to check up on you two" he said turning to walk away.

"Okay see you later" Inoue called after him. She was lucky to have such nice people to help her. She eagerly drank half the cup of water and chowed down on some grapes, they would have tasted better with mustard she mused reading the report. She gulped another half of what was left in her cup and looked up at Renji.

Shattering glass.

The sound filled the quiet room. Inoue had dropped her cup in shock. His chest wasn't moving, already the staff had been alerted of his condition. His heart had stopped beating. Alarms sounded off in the inner sanctum a few short seconds later and three shinigami pulled back the curtains, quickly aiding the dieing fukutaicho. Inoue was still sitting the chair beside him, the chilling feeling of not being able to move imprisoned her. So many times she had felt this bewildering stillness, her bones creaked, muscles tense, her heart pounding madly in her chest. Adrenaline urged her on, but fear held her close.

_Move Orihime, move! He needs you, you can help him. Believe it! _Her thoughts were louder than the alarms blaring overhead.

"Soten Kisshin I reject" she stood up. The glowing barrier pushed the shinigami back. She extended her hands towards the barrier, concentrating furiously to bring him back. She prayed for the stong heart beat to drum once again, but like before the wounds would not heal. She pushed herself harder, her entire being reaching out to her friend.

No it was true, she did not know him that well, but a friend was still a friend, no matter how deep the bond was between two souls, a friend was still a friend.

_Thump...thump... thump-thump, thump-thump..._

_There!_ She could feel the struggling pulse of his heart in her own veins. She didn't let this stop her intense concentration, she pressed on, calling out to him with her spirit, cheering him on. _Keep fighting Renji-kun, don't give up _she almost whispered, but her words fell flat when she saw him convulse.

"Ahhhhhh!" he howled inhumanely. He cried unfathomable pain, his eyes shot open, but focused on no one. He twisted under his thin sheet and fell off the bed; Inoue barely caught him, immediately willing her Shun Shun Rikka to stop.

They were on the ground together, the shinigami surrounding them didn't know what to do, they watched as Inoue rocked Renji in her arms. The laboured pattern inside his bear-chest slowed. He was in a daze, the pain making it impossible for him to focus until his eyes wandered to his most cherished friend.

Rukia had stumbled into the inner sanctum only moments ago, unable to believe her senses; she had to see him for herself. She moved to his side and held tightly to his hands, she smiled at him brushing an untamed lock of hair away from his face. Renji smiled back and opened his mouth.

No words.

And then nothing.

He lay lifeless in Inoue's arms. His once powerful hands lay limp, carefully cradled in Rukia's. After an age of heartbreaking thoughts Rukia lightly shook his hands.

"Renji" she sobbed. "Stop playing around, you ass" she smiled not willing to accept his death. "You're not fooling anyone"

Inoue hiccupped tears rolling down her cheeks. Her movement provoked Rukia's misery.

"See, you're not fooling me"

Inoue wanted to believe that this was all a silly joke, for a moment she almost did, but reality has a way of parading the cold truth. Renji was dead, and he would have died peacefully if Inoue hadn't tried to heal him. She still felt the vibrations of pain in her soul when they connected. He had died in unimaginable pain and it was all her fault.

"Rukia, I'm so sorry" she managed to say before the swell of feelings took over.


	8. Empty Rooms

She was in his room, her back pressed against the curtains. He's not to be found. This time he's not sound asleep under his warm covers. It's only his bed. Not even his familiar scent is present. Inoue could not express the deep pain she felt. She fell to her knees and sobbed into his blankets.

"Kurosaki-kun, I don't know if I'm strong enough. I don't think I can do this" she cried. "I've failed Renji-san and Rukia". The thought of her beloved shingami friend sent Inoue into louder despair, for what seemed like hours Inoue cried there alone in his cold, unwelcoming bedroom. Finally when her tears could no longer form she sat stood up and crawled under his covers, she wrapped her arms around his pillow and thought about all that had occurred.

She thought about how everything had come to be, from Ichigo's first encounter with Rukia to his sickness and finally Shirosaki. She thought about all the different scenarios that could have taken place if only she were stronger, when she realized that she was getting nowhere with her ruminations. Her worry and regret served no purpose, if only to trap her in her current state of mind. She knew this was all an illusion, she was lost dreaming.

She would not have any of it.

Everyone had to find their own way, right?

* * *

When Inoue came to, she was sitting in Ukitake's private chambers. The room was empty of anyone but her, but she could sense the captains gentle spirit not too far from where she was. Focusing her mind she soon realized that Rukia was near as well.

Quickly standing up she moved towards the sliding panels and slowly opened them peering in at the sorrowful sight. Rukia was curled up, her head resting against Ukitake's lap. Every now and then small whimpers escaped the petite shingami's lips. Inoue didn't move, she just watched with a saddened face, not daring to interrupt the two.

"You had us worried there for a moment" his large masculine voice was beside her. Inoue looked up at Shunsui. "A very long moment" he finished softly.

"What happened? What happened after" Inoue couldn't bear to finish the sentence.

Shunsui breathed in deeply, he looked very different without his pink haori on. "Well there were no attempts to resuscitate Abarai fukutaicho, Unohana's skilled team would not have been able to do anything more for him. There was quite the uproar immediately after his death" he said giving care to his words. "It appeared you lapsed into some trance that none of us could wake you from. Not even that hot headed Shirosaki, who escaped his cell to be with you"

Inoue was surprised. She had forgotten that he was apprehended earlier, in fact she had forgotten about him altogether, there was too much going on in her mind and he was not Ichigo. She felt a bit ashamed then because Shirosaki had been nothing but kind to her these past few days. He even broke out of confinement when he sensed she was in distress.

"What happened to him?" Inoue asked concerned. She prayed that no more damage had been done by him for her sake.

"Once his temper died down, we were able to tear him away from you. He's now in a special holding device that restricts his reiatsu, but there's no telling how long that can hold him. He might develop a defence to it" Shunsui explained in detail. "We've also taken extra precautions on top of his security. Unfortunately a meeting is to commence as soon as possible concerning his person".

There was something he was trying to tell her, but had not the heart to burden her with all the information. Inoue was able to pick up on it. She knew that this meeting would not be good for Shirosaki whatever the outcome. Inoue knew he was a threat to the Sereitei and that something had to be done.

Shunsui believed that something could be done, he was looking at Inoue intently. Inoue nodded her head and slowly moved the panels to close. "May I see him?" she asked quietly.

Shunsui gave a warm smile that instantly comforted Inoue. "I think I can manage something"


	9. Truth

_Hey I'm sorry it took so friggen long to come out with this chapter. I was seriously struggling with pulling the pieces of the story together._

_Somethings to note: I'm not sure if anyone noticed, but I used to refer to Inoue as Inoue and not Orihime in the past because I wanted to make a point with Ichigo/Shirosaki and what they referred to her as. Now that things in their relationship are changing, so is the way they refer to eachother. . just thought I would explain that. There's still more to be explained, such as Orihime's inability to heal Ichigo's wound, but that will come surely enough._

_I hope you all enjoying the story so far. I know I am, having a blast writing this tale._

_**EDIT **As requested, in case the story is confusing. Here is a short summary of the story so far. I'm terribly sorry if this confusing for any of you readers. I sometimes get carried away and often forget the intended audience. I will try my best to fix up the story so it is more easy to understand._

_**Story Summary**: Ichigo was poisoned by Aizen in Hueco Mundo. He used some sort of unknown poison that nullified the effects of Orihimes healing abilities, so she is unable to heal Ichigo. She cares for him while Ichigo becomes increasingly ill, their relatioship becomes stronger with each day and so do their feelings for eachother. Rukia and Renji find a lead that could help them find a remedy to Ichigo's sickness they go after it, unfortunately Aizen and his troupe capture the duo and bring them back to the Seiretei just as Ichigo's illness reaches it's climax. Shirosaki takes over the mind and body of Ichigo, this being Aizen's plan all along. _

_Aizen leaves the Seiretei, leaving Shirosaki in the hands of the shinigami, specifically Orihime, whom Shirosaki is furiously in love with. Renji is now poisoned with the same sickness that Ichigo had, only it was not designed for a normal shinigami, so it slowly kills the fukutaicho. The misfit Shirosaki gets himself into trouble, the last of the gotei's patience used up after Renji's untimely death. Shirosaki is now considered a threat, and is immediately detained. Brining us full circle to this chapter. _

_This chapter features Ichigo as he struggles to free himself from the prison of Shirosaki's mind_.

* * *

"What do you mean, come back soon. I'm right here" his voice echoed in the empty hall. He was dreaming again? It was hard to tell these days. Ichigo was stuck in a twenty –four seven circus, unable to tell what was real or fiction. At least he was getting better at picking apart his own nightmares from the truth.

Today was a weary one. His troubling hallucinations lately seemed to be centered on Orihime. Her vision appeared on the far wall to his right, he didn't like the look in her eyes. She was sad. Ichigo longed to reach out to her, but the hall morphed into his most painful memory. The very essence of his darkest nightmares.

The day his mother died.

Ichigo thought he remembered that day clearly, but these visions, this apparent lost state of mind. It made that day scream at him from every direction. He couldn't escape it. It was like re-living it over and over. How long had it been since he was pulled under, it seemed years ago.

Time worked differently here. Ichigo felt exhausted as though he had been awake for days without sleep, although technically he was supposed to be asleep. Ichigo had no idea how he knew that, but he did. He knew exactly where he was.

Every day since his 'death' Ichigo was well aware and prepared to do everything in his power to get back. He had to save Orihime. He had to find Rukia. He had to protect Soul Society.

Before Ichigo could fully go under, he had been able to break loose for one moment and betray the hold Aizen had on his counterpart, Shirosaki, thwarting the fatal attack on Orihime. So he believed.

Before Ichigo was pulled under, he was able to reach out to Orihime and tell her he would keep his promise.

Now he wondered if that was just an illusion, some mechanism in his soul that kept the will alive, motivation to keep fighting. Was that a mandatory response for someone like him?

Ichigo tried to ignore his troubling thoughts and focused on the scene in front of him. He had been over it a thousand times and it wasn't any easier. All he knew was that he could not look away try as he might, eyes closed, the image would only breach the dark capturing his sight once again. Bravely he played his role in the scene.

He was a child again. The heavy rain beat down on his little body. Next to him was his mother, she remained the same image he could remember, it was maddening at how clear his memory manifested. He didn't bother to look up at her, he couldn't bear to see her radiant smile, and it crushed his heart to see her this way right before...

He tried to stop it, but nothing worked. He couldn't cry to her to stop, he couldn't plead with her for them to take another route home. Every movement had already been determined. The only thing that he had control over was his silence. No need to be happy about this day. He would not return her warmth like he did when she came to pick him up.

Each step was more painful than the last, if only he could stop it, but it was useless, he had tried so many times. He tugged and pulled at every fibre in his body; regardless, their steps went on, marching closer to disaster. He had given up somewhere along the way. He figured around five hundred re-runs he had become mute. The yielding puppet in this sick delusion. He stared blankly at the watery street ahead. He saw the river coming into view, but he ignored the view as much he could until his stupid peripherals caught sight of that girl standing on the riverbank. His head shifted to the side automatically.

Void of any emotion, helpless, his limbs quickened. His feet fell swift down the slope of the riverbank. The look in his eyes was that of disgust. He was still the reason his mother followed after him, but something had changed this time. He wasn't supposed to be falling like this; his mother fastened her arms around him differently. At first Ichigo thought nothing of it, but once he was able to open his eyes again after the fall, he questioned her embrace. Her face was pressed to the side of his head instead of his collar. Why had it changed now?

"He's giving it up" she whispered "his reasons aren't so different from mine... just listen... under".

* * *

"KAZAA" he screamed tearing through his hot blankets. She had spoken, she had said something in her last moments and even though he knew it was a dream it tore up his insides to hear her unfailing kindness. She whispered something vital. The sudden thrusting fever crippled him, making it difficult to comprehend his previous nightmare. _Think you idiot she said he was giving it up. _

"Give what up?" he yelled frustrated that the nausea was settling in on him. He groaned trying to see through his blurry vision. So he was back to this. Not once in all his insane nightmares had he returned to these memories. At least he was giving himself options now, not that he had any say in what he dreamed. Then again did anyone?

"Kurosaki-kun" her small voice sounded frightened, he saw the outline of her frame as she entered the room and kneeled at his side.

"I remember now" he grumbled trying his best not to look at her. _None of this is real anyways _he told himself.

"Remember what?" she said moving the shreds of blanket away from him.

Afraid to be honest with this mirage, afraid to reveal what his mother had just told him. Ichigo smiled weakly. "Nothing, it was just a dream" he said playing along with the illusion.

Orihime sat down beside him, returning a kind smile. "You have nightmares often, I still jump up every time you scream" she said sadly.

Ichigo paid little attention to the hallucination. No matter how good the part this apparition looked, no matter how she smelled and looked, no matter how alike her words were, Ichigo would not for once believe that she was the real Orihime. Lest he be trapped by the dream forever. He could give it up so easily, give in to a blissful world with Orihime, but Ichigo could not succumb to a lie.

"I'm sorry" he apologized thinking about what his mother meant about listening. She had said to listen under.

_Under what? _He thought struggling to remember anything significant from his past.

For three hours he lay sick, humouring the illusion-Orhime and thinking about the riddle of his mothers 'last words' until he remembered when he was coming close to death. His only desire was to lay under the Sakura trees. Ichigo cared little for the sakura trees or festivals that happened, he wasn't much into nature, but respected it nonetheless. When his death drew near he viewed the world through different eyes and his company at Byakuyas estate shed light to the gentle beauty of the cherry blossoms.

He wanted to die under the Sakura trees. Under. That was what his mother was trying to tell him; at least that's what he was betting on. _Listen under the Sakura trees. _He thought over and over trying to un-piece the riddle. He was growing groggy; perhaps he would let his 'sleep' take him. He knew all too well that his dream would change again as soon as his eyes closed. Perhaps he could somehow reach his destination.

At last when he could think no more, aggravated that he couldn't think of any reason to listen to something while under the cherry blossoms, he decided that the only way he was going to know what his mother meant was to visit the nearby orchard just outside his bedroom. Getting there was the problem. The fever had complete hold on him; his aching muscles could barely move an inch to free himself from the sweltering blanket. Perhaps if he just asked his sweet illusion to take him there. No, he couldn't risk anything finding out his plans. What if they knew exactly what was happening as soon as he uttered his request. He couldn't risk it.

Somehow he would find a way. He was happy with his new goal, after the deep spiral of never ending dreams he had something to fight for more fervently than trying to stay afloat in this nightmarish hellhole.

He would wait. There was one thing he could count on in this dismal place. He could count on the startling familiarity; everything here looked exactly as it should. Everything reacted the same way. Ichigo had to remind himself often that it was just a dream, a never ending one. To forget this one piece of vital information meant his surrender, his death. He would wait until Orihime left the room, soon she would get up, perhaps to the next room or to the kitchen for food. He would have to wait for the latter; it would give him just enough time to move to the doors and out the courtyard. He would crawl if he had to, just as long as he made the shadow of the cherry blossoms.

Many hours had passed or so it seemed, time moved differently here, he couldn't tell. Finally Orihime got up from his side. She ran her delicate fingers through his hair signalling her silent promise she would undoubtedly return. Although he knew this was not his Orihime he couldn't help but be comforted by it. He was satisfied knowing he would see her again, even if it was a dreamy reminder.

When he was sure she was long gone, he struggled from under the thin sheets flipping to his stomach he used every ounce of strength to pull himself to his knees. Slowly he moved across the floor to the panels, he collapsed on his side gasping for air. His lungs were on fire, the pain multiplied over the surface of his skin, digging deep when it settled. Clawing at the panels he tore them open amazed at his strength. This had to be it. If nothing else it had to be the moment that would liberate him from this prison. He stumbled out into the spring cold; falling from the platform again he struggled to his knees, at war with his limbs to carry him to his destination.

He didn't know how much time he had left, but he had to get there quickly before Orihime stricken with worry would drag him back to his sickbed. When his legs could no longer support him, he snaked his way along the grass until the feathery pink of the trees caught his blurred sight.

"Almost there" he whispered. He edged his way closer still until his adjusted on two figures, they appeared to be arguing. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he knew who they were.

Shirosaki and Aizen.

His mouth turned upright into a sneer, a deep growl rumbled in his chest. He moved closer until his ears were able to make out everything.

"Do you think he would let you be with her? Do you think she would be your reward?" Aizen asked Shirosaki.

"I don't know" the demon replied.

"He would never allow you to be with her the way you want. You are after all a holl-"

"I know what I am Aizen, you don't need to remind me" Shirosaki snapped.

"I offer you the chance to be with your princess, free of the soul that chains you" Aizen said almost sincerely.

"At what cost. You're asking me to let you hurt her" his voice cracked under his emotions.

"Not a fatal blow, but necessary to lure the King out. Her Rika act as a messenger alerting the King of any danger to his daughter. He would surely step in line if his only offspring were in mortal danger."

"I don't like it. You say mortal danger. That means a mortal wound." Shirosaki fired back.

"Only the intent behind it. Gin is more gifted at the deception than I am, he will be the one to"

"I don't like it" Shirosaki mumbled.

"Then would you be the one to do it?"

"No!" Shirosaki roared.

"Give it a try, if you don't trust me or Gin to be the one to do it, then give it a try" Aizen offered.

"And if not?"

"Then I will be back in twelve days" Aizen finished turning to leave. "Think about it"

"Why twelve days?" Shirosaki asked before Aizen could disappear.

"The soul Ichigo will not be able to fight the dreams for that long. You remember how it was like"

"I'm still here, and I was trapped his entire lifetime"

"Yes, but Ichigo didn't know how to suppress you, let alone knowing you were there all along" Aizen stepped and was gone, his voice trailing behind him. "Drown him in dreams and soon he will no longer plague you"

Shirosaki pondered these things a moment before turning to face Ichigo's direction. "I know you are there" he said moving out of the safety of the cherry blossoms heading straight towards Ichigo. He found his counterpart sprawled on the ground huffing, in pain.

Then the pain disappeared so quickly, it took Ichigo a few seconds to realize that he felt whole again. Instantly he jumped to his feet, his hands reaching to curl around Shirosaki's throat. "What the hell was that all about?" Ichigo demanded throwing Shirosaki against the orchard wall.

"I don't want them to hurt her" Shirosaki replied not bothering to free himself.

"Who's she?" Ichigo blazed.

"Inoue Orihime, daughter of the Spirit King" Shirosaki whispered.

At first Ichigo couldn't understand what Shirosaki was saying. Then he remembered some unimportant conversations with Rukia about the Spirit King, who ruled Soul Society, although his presence was elsewhere in another unknown realm. The King had left Soul Society under the shinigamis control. It was all unimportant to him, like history class, another piece of useless information.

Now, was another story, with more significance. A story where Orihime was involved.

"W-what are you talking about" Ichigo pressed, his grasp still tight.

"There's not much time. All I can know is that Aizen wants the Spirit King exposed, and the only way to do that is to hurt his beloved daughter, but" he hesitated fresh tears filling his eyes "I can't let him hurt her no matter what he promised me. I won't stand there and do nothing while they touch her" he said more angrily.

"You're in love with her" Ichigo said loosening his grip.

"So are you" Shirosaki met Ichigos eyes.

Ichigo let go of Shirosaki and was silent for some time, before noticing the scenery had changed. They were in a large room. All around them were images of what was happening on the outside. Ichigo knew enough to tell that it was so.

"You're telling me all this for a reason, get to it" Ichigo demanded.

"I want you to take over again"

"What?" Ichigo was surprised.

"You heard me"

"Why?"

"Because I'm not the one that can make her happy. She wants you, and only you. For once I know what it means to be selfless. Loving her has given me peace, something I haven't felt in ages. I was a hollow once you know. A powerful one and I had one mission, to find the Spirit King and destroy him. I came so close, but I happened upon her, back when she was still aware of whom she was. She was brilliance, divine and sublime beauty. She broke me then, looking at her. I thwarted my own attack on their palace. I saved her from the army of hollows that meant to destroy the royal family. In turn I was trapped inside you. Do you know that you have a purpose?" Shirosaki explained, his back no facing Ichigo. He was looking at the far wall of images.

Ichigo was mute, trying to grasp every detail that Shirosaki fed him.

"I had saved her, but she was still hurt from the battle. The King finally realizing the extent of danger she was always in, couldn't bear the thought of losing her. So without her consent he sent her to the human realm to be born as a human. The Spirit King then turned to one of his most trusted Shinigami, your father, and asked he give his son over to one duty. Protect Orihime. I was placed within your soul just before you were born, as a guarantee that you would feel drawn to protect Orihime. The King understood my feelings better than I had. He knew what I felt for his daughter was love. At the time I couldn't comprehend what I felt, I was still just a hollow, but living on in you has given me understanding. I can at least understand the greatest of human emotions, but I'm still just a monster and I cannot love her the way you will" Shirosaki became silent.

The room was filled with two emotions. The strange, and yet powerful love for Orihime and the anguish of giving her up. They fought with each other, swirling in torrents above them. These two powerful feelings.

Her face came into view on the far wall; Shirosaki stared at her for a long moment and then turned to face Ichigo. He closed his eyes and breathed in one last free breath.

"I surrender to you Ichigo Kurosaki"

A great howling filled the room then. The room began to close in on Ichigo, he was suddenly and powerfully aware of the feeling in his limbs. The strength of his own body returning. It was something he had taken for granted. Soon the darkness evaporated and he was standing in the midst of an audience. His vision focused slowly, but he was able to see who was right in front of him, tears streaming down her face.

"I knew you would come back" Orihime smiled through her fading grief.

"I'm sorry it took so long" Ichigo replied pulling her into his arms.


	10. Time

Their reunion lasted only moments. Within a few heart beats, several of the gotei 13 surrounded Ichigo. Rangiku managed to peel Orihime from Ichigo's grip; she struggled against the fukutaicho, but was quickly calmed when she saw the look on Ichigo's face. He was resigned, yet fervent. His amber eyes let her know that everything was okay. She noticed then that Ichigo had not fully returned to normal. The hollow mask had disintegrated; he appeared to be the same old Ichigo she knew all along. It was his eyes that were different. They were the eyes of Shirosaki. Quietly she wondered what this could mean.

"Hold on" Ukitake's soft voice echoed in the great hall. "Feel that?" he implored of his comrades. "I cannot sense the reiatsu of a hollow" he continued. The captains restraining Ichigo began to examine the room closer and concluded this was truth. They looked at Ichigo, noting a huge difference in his reiatsu and appearance. The tension in the room wavered.

"Yes, it would appear that the boy is free from my prison. I created it specifically for hollows and strong ones too." Mayuri said reminiscing on his experiments on hollows.

"That may be so, but until we know more about what has come to pass. We cannot allow him to be free. If you remember correctly, this person was of a special variety, both hollow and shinigami" Yamamoto reminded them. "He is to remain in a holding cell until we can determine the cause behind these events" Yamamoto ordered. He immediately left the room to attend other matters.

"But its Kuro-"

"Orihime, it's alright. Please stay with Matsumoto while this is figured out" he said as he was ushered away. Orihime stared longingly after him, she had a million questions for him, but mostly she wanted to know if he was alright.

"Everything will be fine Orihime, would Ichigo lie to you" Rangiku chirped placing her arm around Orihime.

"Then you believe e it's him?" Orihime asked holding back the rush of tears.

"If you believe its him then it must be true" Rangiku smiled and pushed Orihime along. "Come, it's been a long day and I could really go for some sake about now"

Orihime returned her smile, but she was not appeased. She wanted to know the truth about his eyes.

* * *

"Baka" Ichigo whispered when he was alone in his cell. He could tell that two captains remained just outside the facility. As for which captains he could not be bothered to know.

_You're the idiot if you actually thought I was gone for good. _His voice echoed in Ichigo's voice.

"That would have been ideal" Ichigo continued to whisper. From the moment Ichigo regained control of his body he knew something was wrong. When his eyes met Orihime the desire for her burned twice as strong. Almost instinctively his arms had captured her to him. Normally Ichigo would not so easily give in to his longing, but seeing her so clearly. How could any man deny her?

_Or hollow _Shirosaki added remembering his memories of when he first met Orihime.

"Ah" Ichigo's knees almost buckled at the invasion of images in his head. She really was everything Shirosaki made her to be. Her human form had not done the Princess any justice. Even now, she was still just as beautiful, but her spirit body was divinity. It was her pure soul that made her so glorious. Her soul could not help but shine through. "Please stop, I have to focus here" Ichigo tried to maintain a low tone.

_You know you don't have to whisper, your mental voice is good enough _Shirosaki huffed.

Ichigo snorted. "One mental voice is quite enough"

_Suit yourself, but if you want to get out of here soon, it might be a good idea if you don't act the madman. People will start to wonder. _

"Just shut up" Ichigo began to pace, thinking of the best way to go about this. He would have to explain what Shirosaki told him about Orihime. He would have to warn them about Aizen. Who would listen?

_No one. No one will listen because no one knows. Besides your father, there is only one other person who knows about this. _Shirosaki said showing Ichigo his memories again.

"Urahara" Ichigo sighed. "Yea that really helps" Ichigo leaned against the wall, slumping down into a sitting position. The daylight poured into the room through the high barred windows, spilling across the wooden floors. Ichigo looked up at the light. Again he thought about Orihime. Could the sunshine match one like her?

_Not a chance _Shirosaki and Ichigo thought in unison.

"Then what do we do now" Ichigo whispered.

_I don't know. That's why I gave you control you moron. _

"Ugh" Ichigo half-yelled. "You're useless"

_About as useless as you _Shirosaki chimed. For a long while they sat in silence mulling over their options. Shirosaki's mind often wandered back to Orihime, for now Ichigo was content just to watch.

A couple hours passed before Ichigo was able to formulate a plan. He focused his senses on the two captains outside realizing that it was Soifon and Kenpachi. It would be no use to talk to them, unless of course he threatened Kenpachi with a rematch, but Ichigo couldn't afford to fight. He decided to wait for the watch to be passed to someone else. If he was lucky the duty would still remain captain level. If only he could talk to Ukitake or Shunsui, plead his case to them. He figured they would at least listen and hopefully believe him. All he had to do now was wait. He figured he would get some sleep, his body felt heavy, almost sluggish.

_Don't sleep too long and miss your opportunity. _Shirosaki warned.

"Have you forgotten what it feels like to be tired?" Ichigo retorted leaning his head against the wall.

_Ha! I didn't need as much rest as you. I can go for days _Shirosaki's double entendre was not lost on Ichigo as the hollow's mind again wandered to Orihime.

Ichigo growled. "Stick to actual memories"

_Touchy touchy _Shirosaki teased.

Ichigo stopped responding to him. He decided to follow through with his plan and sleep. He closed his eyes hoping that Shirosaki wouldn't bother him with his mental chatter. To Ichigo's surprise Shirosaki was silent. Ichigo would have questioned the hollow, but sleep took him over; within moments he was fast asleep.

* * *

"Kurosaki-san." A voice interrupted his dreams. "Kurosaki-san, please wake, we don't have much time" the voice grew more clear. Ichigo shot up from his spot on the ground. He had moved to a fetal position at the opposite side of the cell, it was not the most comfortable sleep. At least he was rested.

Focusing his vision he made eye contact with the taicho of the 13 division. Ukitake was kneeled on the ground in front of the bars; he motioned with his hand for Ichigo to come closer. Ichigo scurried over, trusting the humble shinigami immediately. He was Rukia's captain after all.

"I'm here to listen to your plea" Ukitake whispered, his lips twisted in a subtle smile.

Ichigo blinked in surprise. "How did you know-"

"We haven't much time" Ukitake urged.

"Alright" Ichigo gathered his thoughts. "The sereitei is in danger. In three days Aizen will return with an even bigger army. He's after the Spirit King and he'll try any method to get to him. Even harming the King's daughter" Ichigo explained looking intently at Ukitake. "She doesn't know herself but it was necessary" Ichigo continued.

"Orihime, she's the Spirit King's daughter" Ukitake looked back at Ichigo understanding everything in that moment. "I once saw the royal family, it was only once but I got a distinct impression from all of them. I and Shunsui are among the oldest captains in the gotei. I knew your father, and I also knew that he was close to the Spirit King." Ukitake explained how he knew the story. "I did not know the details, only that your father left his position and the King was even more remote from the Sereitei. When I look at Orihime, I see something more. A great familiarity or a sense of her hidden potential, either way I know that she is precious" Ukitake paused then, he appeared to be concentrating on something else. "I must leave, I will warn the others of the attack, but your freedom still remains a question. I will try my best" Ukitake finished. He bowed his head and quickly left the room.

_That went well _Shirosaki sarcastically remarked.

"What else was I supposed to say?" Ichigo grumbled upset that he still couldn't be with Orihime. He felt uneasy not being to watch over her.

_He's a captain, couldn't he have broken you out? _

"And go against his commanders orders? They're captains for a reason" Ichigo retorted.

_Yea whatever, it's your fault we can't be with her now _Shirosaki mumbled.

"What do you mean we. This is my body. You're just here for the ride remember"

There was silence then. Shirosaki didn't bother to reply and Ichigo didn't care to continue. He sat in the dark, going over his options, which added to few. He could break out and find her, but that would merit only more trouble. He could wait until they decided to free him, or he could try to foil the attack by confronting Aizen himself. What good what that do he had no clue, but he wasn't about to sit around and do nothing. He settled for waiting an extra day. He sat up all night and slept through the next day.

* * *

_So are you going to do it _Shirosaki provoked.

Ichigo was pacing his cell. It was simple enough to use their combined strength and bust out, but he still had to find his sword. Shirosaki explained that it was all very simple if he knew how to call to zangetsu, the hollow explained that listening for Zangetsu's voice was not as difficult as it sounded.

"I guess now is a good time as any" Ichigo again listened for the one shinigami posted to watch him. During the morning all the captains had been called to an important meeting, and still had not returned. Ichigo guessed that they were now preparing for tomorrows battle. It was late in the day and Ichigo was restless he paced for a few more moments before she appeared at the door.

Orihime smiled at him and came closer. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a key. She opened the door and walked in to his cell closing the door behind her. "I guess we can leave, but there's really no where else to go" she said standing in front of him. "I was told to relieve the shinigami watching you. He's needed elsewhere" she added. She looked at the ground, worry spreading across her face. Instantly Ichigo grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. He smoothed the lines on her brow.

"If you're worried about tomorrow, don't be. At least we have the heads up, we 're prepared." Ichigo said looking into her eyes. It was strange to him how sure of himself he was when with her. He never imagined he could be so forward with her.

"I know, but people are still going to get hurt. We might win, but what about the losses" Orihime despaired. She did not like the idea of people getting hurt, especially one's she cared for.

"That's why the fourth squad is there. Plus we've got you" Ichigo murmured holding her face. "So have you come to free me?" Ichigo quickly changed the subject.

"Not exactly. You haven't been officially released because there are more pressing matters, but I decided to keep you company" the trace of worry was still evident. She lifted her arm to reveal a basket and blanket to him. "Like I said nowhere else to go" she said pulling away from him. She laid the blanket down on the ground. "Would you like to have a picnic with me?" she asked. "I'd don't want to worry about tomorrow. I'd rather spend my night with you. It could be the last"

"Don't say that" Ichigo said softly confronting her again. He drew near and reached for her hand. "Nothing will happen to us, not me, not you" he promised. Orihime's eyes filled with tears, she gladly accepted his embrace. She cried into his chest, and somehow felt safe. He had kept his promises, she couldn't doubt him now. When her sobs died, she looked at him and kissed him through her tears. Despite the storm about to surround them, she was happy. She missed this when he was gone, she barely got to experience this when it first bloomed and now she was overwhelmed with the feeling that this was definitely not the last time for them.

She prayed for more time with him.

Orihime smiled. She clapped her hands together and began to prepare her picnic. She unpacked all the food and cutlery and lit half a dozen candles throughout the cell to give the place some light. "I'm not sure what you like but I found a ton of food in the cafeteria's kitchen" she exclaimed.

"The cafeteria?" Ichigo wondered sitting down on the blanket surveying the buffet lined up in front of him.

"Yup, just a trick Shirosaki taught me" she beamed looking into his eyes. "You know, you have his eyes" she said poking around the subject. Shirosaki was instantly in the action, his ears perked right up at the sound of his name coming from her lips. It got him every time.

Don't tell her I'm here. I don't want her to know anything about what's going on. At least let it wait until after. She's already been through so much Shirosaki begged Ichigo. He was genuinely concerned about the woman he loved. It was strange to him, these human feelings.

"I do?" Ichigo asked. "I haven't exactly looked at myself in a mirror. Perhaps they'll fade or stay the same. I am part hollow regardless of who is in charge" Ichigo mused, covering for his counterpart. He had to agree with Shiro, Orihime had been through quite the number.

Orihime would have pressed for more, but her stomach growled in anticipation. She laughed. "I must be really hungry" she blushed picking at the different foods.

"You and me both, this prison food is stale" he joked looking at the fruit tray. "What no strawberries?" he asked looking at Orihime.

"Nope, those are for later" she giggled.

"Oh yeah?" Ichigo grinned getting on to his knees and crawling over to her. He tickled her stomach and settled down beside her. "When later?" he asked running his fingers through her hair.

"After this" Orihime tilted her head to kiss his cheek. He moved his body to reach her lips. Ichigo pressed his hand against her back and inched her towards him. Orihime felt the heat from under his clothes, he was so warm it felt good to be this close. She continued to kiss him, venturing to explore new boundaries. Her tongue traced his lips, she had to pull away she could tell he was getting excited.

Ichigo frowned, he didn't want the kiss to end. His bottom lip jutted out signalling his desire for more. Ruefully Orihime moved closer and bit his bottom lip. She laughed and leaned her head against his chest. As much as she wanted more, she was content to just be with him. With the threat of tomorrow, she would rather much save this night for a better one. A night without any looming danger. She was sure enough to know that day would come. Ichigo would not break his promise.

"I love you" Orihime murmured slowly falling asleep.

"I love you more" Ichigo whispered kissing the side of her head. His heart was on fire, for all the feelings in the world this was the best. Not anger, or power, not even the heat of battle was anything compared to this. Hearing those three words, he was happy to admit he had been tamed.

You're right about loving her more Shirosaki mumbled. Ichigo realized then that he was alone in experiencing this one thing. As elated as Ichigo was, he knew that this was what Shirosaki lacked. Orihime did not love him. No, how could she? I'm a hollow remember. It's nice to imagine, but that's all it can be for me. Dreams. His voice grew small until he faded into silence.

Ichigo stayed awake a part of the night before falling asleep holding Orihime close.

* * *

He chuckled in his sleep, he was dreaming that Orihime was kissing his ear. She started to nibble on his lobes, then moved up to biting. She was biting a bit too hard for comfort and then he woke up. Smack center in his view was a black cat.

"Yoruichi?" Ichigo whispered loudly.

"Shhh, or you'll wake her up" the cat ordered heading for the cell door. "Quickly and quietly Ichigo" she said opening the door with ease.

Ichigo manoeuvred his body from beside Orihime, trying his best not to disturb his princess. She mumbled some incoherent words and went back to sleeping silently. Ichigo followed the cat out of the holding cell. When they were outside, Yoruichi jumped into his arms, with her hind feet she pushed up and placed her front paws on his shoulder.

"Ichigo, it is important that you keep Orihime safe. She will not be safe in the Sereitei when the battle begins, nor the entire Soul Society. You must go to Rukongai, and wait for Urahara. He will secure a safe way for you and Orihime to go back to Karakura town." Yoruichi said lifting her tail. There was a peice of paper attached to the tip of her tail. "Take that, it's a map of where you will go" she explained.

"And the others?" Ichigo asked concerned about the gotei 13.

"They can handle themselves. Orihime is your concern. Now listen, there are four escape routes from the Seiretei. The cannot be entered from outside, only accessed from the inside. There is a teahouse not far from here. Inside the cellar is a hatch leading to an underground tunnel. It will take you to the east district of Rukongai. You will have to head south from there to get to the destination on the map. Ichigo it is important you reach the door at the end of the tunnel at exactly 9 o'clock. That is the only time the door will open for you" Yoruichi finished, jumping down from his arms. "I must go now. Keep her safe Ichigo" Yoruichi said running off to her next mission.

Ichigo looked at the map and memorized it as best as he could. He placed the paper into his inner pocket and returned to the sleeping Orihime. He would have to get his sword when she was awake. He would not dare to leave her unprotected. He settled beside her and waited patiently for dawn.


End file.
